Kagome's Blood
by sno-man80
Summary: Something happens between inuyasha and kagome. Can they admit it before it's too late?inuXkag sanXmir kogXAymeNEW! vague summary I know. The story gets better as the chapter's go on. Trust me
1. Kagome's Blood

First FanFic be kind with your reviews please.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and characters and DO NOT make money off of them.

Chapter One

Koga sniffed the air. His eyes widened. _I'm going to kill that mutt!_ Kagome's blood. _He let her get hurt!_ He ran as fast as he could. This was saying something because he never ran that fast.

He came to a clearing with a raging battle taking place. His eyes searched for Kagome.

Inuyasha fought in anger at the snake that had harmed **his** Kagome. He didn't notice that Koga had arrived. He brought his sword, Tetsiega, up and down again. "Wind Scar!" he screamed. The beast disintegrated immediately as a humongous wave of energy destroyed it.

His eyes joined Koga's (though he didn't know it). He sniffed and grimaced. Kagome's blood. He panicked in his attempt to find her. Her scent led in the forest. He raced past his friends into the tree line. They're friends were celbrating. "Inuyasha where's-" "I don't know I need to find her."

There she was. Covered in her own blood. "Inuyasha. . ." She collapsed. He caught her only due to his speed.

"MUTT!"

He turned Koga angrier than he'd ever been. "We need help. I don't have time to argue wolf. Either help me or you can go to hell."

"We're talking later mutt!" "Whatever. We've got to help Kagome first."

They raced off toward Kaedae's hut. She was sitting outside when they got there. "Inuyasha, why are ye here?" "Kagome's hurt. Help her. Please." "Ok, ok." He was almost in tears when she took Kagome within.

Their friends arrived just within the hour asking how Kagome was. "I don't know." he kept telling them.

Miroku went in to help Kaedae. Inuyasha never left the hut. He stood outside the door never moving and absorbed in his own thoughts. "Mutt, time for that talk."

"Fine."

000000000000000000

Sorry it's so short I'm sorta bored right now but hopefully I can make it longer and more interesting. Make sure to review guys and thanks to midnight-wolf-314 for the encouragement. Thanks to Sesshomaru88 for showing me the site. Hope you like the first chapter. Hoping to post the next one sometime this weekend.

Until then,

Bye


	2. We Need to Talk

First Fan Fic so be kind with reviews.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha and characters and I DO NOT make money with them.

Chapter Two

They walked away from Kaedae's hut to the tree line. They wanted some privacy. Inuyasha prepared for the scolding and yelling he was going to get. What met his ears was a cold, disappointed voice. "How could you let her be hurt Inuyasha?" He preferred the yelling. "I wanted revenge. I didn't notice she was hurt." He was surprised at his own voice. How calm it came out when he was whimpering inside.

His silver hair glistened in the moonlight as the wind whistled in and out of his triangular ears. I love Kagome. How could I let that happen? Wait what? Did I just. . . I never admitted it to myself before. I guess I do.

He looked up to see Koga had left the campsite too apparently to think also. He decided to go back to the hut.

"Hey hag, she awake yet?" Her voice came from inside the hut. "Neigh Inuyasha. You may see her now if you want." He stepped in. She was cleaned up at least. Blood no longer covered her raven hair locks and her face was cleaned. He was grateful to Kaedae. He didn't want anyone to see her that way. Her clothes were still stained with he blood he so hated to see. Kagome's Blood. I hate the smell. As she lay there, she looked lifeless and pale. She looked as if she were already dead. No I can still hear her heartbeat. Weak as it is, it's there. How could I be so stupid? He thought as he plopped down beside her pale body. He held her hand as he sat silently weeping for her.

"Why Kagome. . ." It was barely a whisper. "I was worried about revenge when I should have been worried about you."

"Hag, when's she gonna wake up?"

"Aye, I do not know Inuyasha," came the hag's voice from outside. He heard shifting of many feet. "You guys can come in ya know." Embarrassed whispering. Sango's voice. "We thought you would want to be alone Inuyasha." "She was your friend too." At this his company came in. Shippo had clearly been crying and wiping it on his fur. Miroku still had some blood on his monk's robes from helping Kaedae clean Kagome. Sango had been crying too though she covered it well in appearance. He smelt her tears.

"What happened to her Inuyasha? You two were ahead of us on the path. We didn't know Kagome was hurt." She was on the verge of crying again.

"That snake came out of the bushes. I should have smelt it but I was. . . preoccupied."

"By what exactly?" They were curious now.

"Kagome. . ."

"What'd she do?"

"She. . ." He didn't want to tell them. He felt he'd be invading her privacy.

"Yes?" They waited on his voice.

"She told me. . ." He was blushing shades of red he thought weren't possible.

"What'd she tell you?" They knew it was something good now!

"She told me she loved me!" He said it so quickly they only caught the last three words.

"She told you!"

"Yes," he whispered.

"What did you tell her?"

"That thing attacked her before I could answer." He was now the shade of his Kimono.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Where's Koga?"

They exchanged an uncomfortable look. "Koga left." "He said he'd be back tomorrow for Kagome."

"WHAT?"

"He said she wasn't safe with you anymore."

"THAT WOLF IS GOING DIE BEFORE HE TAKES KAGOME!"

"He sounded determined."

"WELL SO AM I!"

"Inuyasha calm-"

"Leave. Please. I need to think."

They left without question.

He turned back to Kagome. "That wolf is going to have to take you over my dead body." He knew she wouldn't hear this but said it more to himself than her. He realized that he was tired. He didn't sleep yesterday night. He hadn't slept the night before then either. He fought sleep but knew it would take him in the end. He grasped her hand. His eyes closed and then he drifted off.

A.N. I was going to stop here but I'm going to write as much as I can this morning.

He woke up to birds chirping. He opened his eyes. Kagome was gone! He jumped up and looked around wildly. He raced out of the hut. If that wolf took her. . . "Inuyasha?" He jumped. There she was. "Kagome? You're up?"_ At least that wolf didn't take her. She'd never talk to you again if THAT happened._ "Yeah I was up a while ago." She blushed. Why'd she blush? I dawned on him that he'd been holding her hand when he fell into sleep. He blushed too. "So what happened?" Good question he thought though he didn't dare say it aloud. "You were attacked and I brought you here."

There was a silence between them.

"That all?" _Was it?_ He thought.

He changed the subject. "Where is everybody?"

"They're off catching fish at the riv-" Her legs gave out. He caught her for the second time in less than 24 hours.

"Thanks," she blushed again.

"Let's go inside we have to talk."

"So what's with the blushing?" he asked as they stepped inside the hut.

"I thought it would be obvious."

"I don't read minds wench!" he said, a little. . . he it was a lot louder than he'd mean it to be. _I know exactly what she's talking about._

"Fine if you don't know I won't tell you!" she screamed back even louder.

"Feh!" He took of into the forest searching for that wolf.

Sorry but that's all I feel I can write for now. Hope it's better than the first one. Probably write more on Tuesday or Wednesday.

Everybody review!

-Bye


	3. I'll Kill You

I'm back! Hope this is a cool little chapter for anyone who reads it.

Thanks for the review by XangelqueenX. (My first!) Hopefully more people read as I go along. (or else what would I be writing for?)

Chapter Three

He raced out of the hut in a tempe_r. How can she be mad at me? _He stopped at the God Tree. _Except that she was hurt. _His temper lessened. _I yelled at her. _It was gone. _Damn, losing battle I guess. I better go and apologize. _He started back. _She better not rub it in my face._

Koga smiled as he saw Inuyasha dash out of the hut. _Dumb mutt_, he thought to himself. _I could practically walk in there now and no one would stop me. I think I will actually._ He jumped out of the bushes that hid his figure. He walked to the hut. He stopped to savour the stupidity of the mutt. WHAM. He was met by a fist on the side of his face. _Not as stupid as I thought. _He scrambled up not wanting to be on the ground for this fight. "So not as stupid as you look huh mutt?" "Shut up! At least I don't have to kidnap someone to have them stay with me!" "At least I have the guts to!"

They attacked. They were blurs to the human eye. Kick, punch, block, punch, scratch, kick, scratch. "What's going on here!"

"Kagome!" they both said. The fight stopped imeadiately. Koga was at Kagome's side in a flash. "I've come to take you from this mutt once and for all my beloved Kagome." "No." she said simply. "Koga I'm not in love with you. I'm in love in someone else." She glanced at Inuyasha. No one noticed this. "Can you leave now?" Koga looked like he'd been smacked in the face. "Serves ya right ya stupid wolf!" Koga walked away with the same look on his face the whole way. He turned. "I'll kill you one day Inuyasha!" Then he turned round and continued walking. _He could be a problem in the future._

"Er- shall we go in again?" he was nervous about admitting he was he knew what she was talking about.

"Right."

They went in. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what we were talking about before?"

"Before. . ."

"The snake?" He blushed once again. _I she gonna make me spell it out?_

"Oh. Yeah. What did you want to say?" She blushed too.

"Uhhh. . ." he hadn't thought she was going to say that. "I love you too." A trio of scents reached his nose. _Those sneaks! How much had they heard? Did they just get here?_

"Uhhh I've got to go." He jumped up before anyone could say anything.

He once again raced into the woods.

A.N. Another short chapter guys! Sorry I'm drained. I was in a rush. The next will be longer I promise.

-Bye


	4. Hentai Thoughts

Thanks to all my reviewers (I got 5 reviews now!) I might not be able to post a lot anymore. I'll try my hardest to keep posting but not sure how long I'll be able too.

Anyway here's the story.

Chapter Four

Shippo was the first to speak. "Uh, where's Inuyasha going?" "He's probably going to think about what he just confessed." _Hhmm she sounded happy about something._ "What did he do?" "I'll tell you when you're older Shippo." _I'm always too young._ Shippo let the hut to go play with Kilala. (the demon cat sorry if spelt it wrong that's the way I hear it on T.V. so correct me.)

"So what was it exactly?" Sango said this with a hint of anticipation. "Well he confessed his love to me." The girls giggled together quietly.

Miroku sat outside wondering quietly to himself what Inuyasha did this time. He heard the giggling. _Well they're happy so probably nothing too serious. _He decided to go ask. This had to be done with the utmost subtlety so as not to arouse suspicion. _Ha, aroused. Damn hentai thoughts. Okay calm down._ He mentally slapped himself. _I want to know this tonight._ He entered. Both girls looked at him. He calmly sat beside Sango. "I wonder what caused Inuyasha to run out into the woods." _Not subtle enough. Oh well they'll probably tell me anyway._ SMACK. A scream of 'Hentai!' followed it. A handprint glowed red on his face where Sango's. _Once again my wandering hand has betrayed me. Well I can wait I guess. _He got up and left.

Inuyasha decided to stay around the camp even though he was embarrassed out of his mind. He could Sango and Kagome giggling back at camp. _Well, at least that wolf won't try anything now._ _I do feel better about everything now. _SMACK. He chuckled to himself._ Miroku. The hentai. Will he ever learn? I wouldn't mind having a grope of Kagome's . . . NO! Damn these hentai thoughts! I'd be sat to hell if she knew what I was thinking._ He prowled around the camp for the rest of the night.

He awoke curled up on the ground under the tree he fell asleep in. _Definitely NOT how I wanted to wake up._ He got up stretched. _Wow. I fell and I didn't wake up._ He decided to go back to camp and face the music (not that he knew what that meant he'd only heard it from Kagome.)

"Inuyasha? Where'd you go?" _Miroku again. I'm definitely not telling him._ "Just went for a walk." "All night?" "It was a long one." "Inuyasha, you're a bad liar." "Well I'm still not telling you." "Fine." He gave up and went the hut for breakfast. Inuyasha followed him. He sat down in a corner. "So you guys want to go shard hunting today?" They replied with a sleepy ok.

Sorry for the short chapter guys. Probably be more tomorrow. I might just write all I can in one morning and afternoon and post that. Don't worry I'll close out a chapter before I post it.

-Bye


	5. Teasing

I'm back, eerrr, again. Hopefully I can write this one longer than Wednesday's. Anyway I'm starting in the afternoon cause I slept late Thursday ahem 11:00.

Here ya go!

Chapter Five

Their breakfast was fish (the same fish from when the others went to catch them in the river). Nobody spoke. It was the quietest breakfast they'd had for a while. Inuyasha and Shippo were usually fighting over the last piece of. . . something. Miroku felt Sango at least once at breakfast. But not today.

Everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts.

_I wonder what's going to happen between us now_ thought Kagome.

_What could Inuyasha have done to make him leave for the night?_ thought Miroku.

_If they love each other why are they apart? _thought Sango.

_I wonder what's for dinner tonight _thought Shippo.

_I love her. Why is she making things so hard?_ thought Inuyasha.

"So guys are we going to leave or what?" Inuyasha looked at all of them as they jumped. It seemed nobody realized that they had all finished 5 minutes ago. Kagome spoke up. "Yeah I guess we'd better get going. Right?" The rest got up as to say "Yeah." So they set off. Shippo took a seat on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's as they walked down the path to the next village. Once again, Inuyasha and Kagome were ahead of the others.

"Inuyasha we have to-"

"Don't say it. We'll talk when we're out of the forest. The hell I'm letting you get hurt again."

"Ok. . ."

They walked in silence. While a bit farther back. . .

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Sango, what did Inuyasha do?" asked Miroku.

"None of your business monk. What they did was between them and it's their business. So just butt out for once."

"That's why she told YOU right?" Sango blushed. _How didn't I see that one coming?_

"Well she trusts me. And frankly monk, she knew you'd tease Inuyasha about it so just let it go."

"So it's something to tease Inuyasha about is it?" _This is going to be fun._

"You better not! What he did was very brave!"

"Now it's brave?" _This IS going to fun._

"Hey stop that! I'm not answering you anymore!" _Stupid monk!_

_Well it's safe now I've got my information._ Squeeze. SMACK!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well it's longer at least. I can't update on the weekend. Sorry guys but I'm not even supposed to be doing this right now.

-Bye


	6. Flipped

Damn this thing had a glitch so I had re-write it! Anyway I will have the update less frequently now. Sorry everybody! Oh also I will erase the author's note after this is posted.

Here's tha chapter!

Chapter 6

The girls relaxed in their solitary hot spring. They were both silent except for Sango's mutterings of "Stupid monk every 5 minutes.

"What's so stupid about the monk now?"

Sango started at this. She obviously didn't think Kagome could hear her. "Uh what do you mean Kagome?"

"You've been muttering about Miroku more than usual today."

"Well he got me to tell him a little bit about what Inuyasha did."

Kagome jumped. "How much?"

"Only that I thought what Inuyasha did was brave."

"Oh no. If he thinks we told Miroku about it, he's going to flip."

"I know."

Meanwhile back at their camp. . .

_Damn where are those girls? How long does it take to have a bath? Damn it! Screw it! I'm going to tell them to hurry the hell up. I don't care if she wants me to stay away! She's not getting hurt again!_ He started out when he heard the annoying voice of the monk.

"Inuyasha where are you going?"

_Something's not right. . . _"Why would you care?"

"Well I hope you don't go and do something stupid again."

He stopped.

"What?"

"Well I just mean you shouldn't go embarress yourself again."

_She told him! _"SHE TOLD YOU!"_ Wench! I'm going to give her a piece of her mind!_ "SCREW YOU MONK!"

With that he lept out the hut's door. "What's got him worked up?" He was left to ponder this himself. He contemplated the look of rage on the hanyou's face before he lept out of the hut. _"SCREW YOU MONK!"_ _Oh crap. Sigh well I'd better go save him from himself._

Back at the hot spring, the girls were dressed. lucky huh? lol Just about to walk back they heard a rustling in the trees. "WENCH!" "Inuyasha?"

It's kinda short again. I'm lucky I got this finished. And I'm sorry I left ya hanging. I had to get it posted quick.

I broke my writer's block with chapter. So here I go again guys!

-Bye


	7. Apologizes and Thank You's

I'm re-posting this chapter cause of some reqiests and partly for me.

Chapter 7

Inuyasha landed in the clearing with a sort of angry grace. "WENCH!" he screamed again. Kagome was debating whether to let him or tell him that they actually didn't tell Miroku and let Inuyasha be embarrassed again. She decided to let him yell. "YOU WENCH! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL MIROKU WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST?I LET YOU TELL SANGO!"He paused for an answer. "WELL?"

"I had no idea you would feel that way." she lied. Her voice sounded hurt.

"GO ON!"

"I- I'm sorry."

"Thank you for saying that." He was still annoyed though.

Miroku, running like a mad man, comes into the clearing. "Inuyasha!"

"AND WHAT DO YOU WANT MONK?"

He still hadn't caught his breath.

"NEVERMIND I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"

"She didn't tell me!" he managed to splurt out.

Inuyasha froze. "What?"

"Kagome didn't tell me. I was hoping you would tell me about the night." _Now he's going to be mad at me._ He cringed for the beating he surely would be receiving.

It never came. There was a rustling in the trees before they were set aflame while others simply toppled over.

Inuyasha's eyes and nose yearned for Kagome. She was found beneath a tree where Sango was trying to help her out.

He jumped in order to avoid the flames everywhere to get to Kagome.

Suddenly a giant spider web caught him sort of he's just stuck to it And then he saw it. The spider. It was ugly. It's skin a scaly dark red with patches of black. It had billions of eyes all over it's body and it was breathing some sort of magma setting the forest afire. _I have no time for this._ He used the Tesusiaga correct me please if it's wrong to slash it in half making it's magma drain out onto the ground creating more flames.

Miroku was helping the girls but Kagome was unconscious. Sango was helping him carry her. The only thing that mattered was getting them out. He used the Tetusiaga to clear the way for them. "Follow me!" he called.

Theyraced back at the hut they were staying at. He set her down and checked for wounds. _None. Looks like she just passed out. Thank Kami._

The others stayed outside while Inuyasha thought to himself. Seems to be doing that a lot lately huh?

_Damn emotions. They're clouding my senses again._

Miroku interrupted his thoughts. "Inuyasha?"

"What monk?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? If I wasn't mad I wouldn't have been there when Kagome needed me. I should be thanking you."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way." _I won't be beaten tonight then._

He left again.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I should have been more aware."

He retreated to a corner to think and watch over Kagome for the night.

"Inuyasha?" came Shippo's voice.He turned to yell at him but stopped when he saw he was crying."Can I stay here with Kagome?"He sniffled.

"Yeah."

So there. What do'ya think of the re-post? Remember to review. I'm going to write some more.

-Bye


	8. Awakening

Hey everybody! Hopefully again I can make this one longer and more detailed. Also I reposted the last chapter so read it if you didn't understand or it was confusing. It's a little better.

Here's tha chapter!

Chapter 8

Inuyasha woke up with Shippo curled up in his lap. _Damn fox._ "Eh Shippo, wake up." He moved his knee. Shippo squirmed for a few seconds and jerked awake. He stretched a realized where he was. He scrambled. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to! I just fell asleep!" He sank into a bow. "It's ok runt. Now get up!" said Inuyasha slightly embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shippo practically jumped into the air and set out the hut's door. He came back. "Uh Inuyasha? What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know! Kagome usually cooked." He said this and looked back at her. _Still there. Hhmm. Wonder when she's gonna wake up._ "Well, I could try to make the Ramen." He sounded uncertain.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll help! I've seen her do it!" His aura was pulsing with excitement.

"Feh, whatever. Lets go, we'll start."

"Well it took us a while, but we did it." Four cups of ramen now sat in a circle. Though they had some water left, they figured they'd use it for something. Sango and Miroku came though a space they had made in the brush on their way back.

"Where'd you guys go? You were gone all morning!" they yelled.

"We went to look at that spider again," Sango said, while Miroku simply nodded.

"Well lunch is ready if you'd like," Shippo said politely.

Miroku seemed to come out of a trance. "How'd you two do it? I thought only Lady Kagome knew how."

"Well Shippo watches her do it all the time so he knew how. He told me what to do and I did them," Inuyasha stated but only got surprised looks.

"What? Why are you looking at us like that?"

They regained their composure quite quickly. "Well you two. . . worked together. . . **to make lunch?**"

"Yep! Sure did." Shippo sounded happy.

"Right. . . well lets eat."

As they sat down at their respective cups, Inuyasha looked at where Kagome would normally sit, sadly wishing she would wake up, when they heard groans from the hut. Inuyasha was the first there. Shippo was right behind him.

Kagome was sitting up and looking around at this point. _Where am I? I was in a forest but. . . then that spider. . . then it went black. Oh my head hurts._ "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I'm here Kagome."

"What happened? My head's killing me."

"Well a tree fell on you and you passed out. It was probably a branch because as far as I can tell, you weren't injured. But you need rest."

"No I don't." She tried to get up but her head spun and she fell back down. "I could be wrong."

"Silly wench." He smiled. So did Kagome. He left and he came back with another cup of ramen. "Here eat." He handed it to her with a plastic fork.

"Thanks. How long was I out?"

They all exchanged look that Kagome couldn't read. But she soon knew why.

To Be Continued. . .

Sorry for the cliff hanger but this will help me continue with the next chapter.

What is it about the look? We will know very soon in the next chapter. I will make another tomorrow so not too far away. Also a little longer but not long enough so hopefully longer next time.

-Bye


	9. Passenger

Well I guess I'll spend the rest of the day writing this. I'll try to make it pretty long.Also I set the last chapter up wrong.but I'll try to make this one as believable as possible.

Here's tha chapter!

Chapter 9

Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded. They're relationship to each other had grown since Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha took over for Kagome caring for the kitsune. They were now a lot closer. "Three days," they said together.

"THREE DAYS? Oh no, I have a test today!"

"What back in your time?" they said.

"NO DUH DUMMIES!" she retorted.

"Well if you want we'll take you to the well before we search for the shard again," said Inuyasha.

"IS THAT ALL THAT'S IMPORTANT TO YOU? SOME STUPID SHARD?"

Inuyasha understood this. "Well, Kagome I'm sorry. Do you want to go or not? This test of yours seems pretty important. We're wasting time just sitting here and talking." He paused like in the forest. "Well?" He made sure to say this softly so as not to rush her. _After all we're on a shard hunt. If she leaves now we're going to have to start over again._ He waited for her answer.

She was thinking like Inuyasha._ Well we'll have to start over if I leave now. After all I'm the only one that can see the shards. And Inuyasha would sit at the well the whole time._ He denies this but Sango would always confirm that he never left the well._ And Mr. Kenji would give me a make up test since I would be sick to him if I wasn't at school. But I've been studying so hard. Damn this guilt. Well I should finish the hunt first. _She had made her decision.

"I'll stay for the hunt. But I'm really hungry. Is there any more?"

"Uh yeah." Inuyasha rushed outside for more. He gave her his ramen. _The water._ He went and pored the leftover hot water into the foam cup, stirred it a bit with another fork and went back. "I just pored the water, so just wait a minute," he said as he went inside. He gave it to her and she sighed.

"So close and yet so far," she said triggering another smile from everyone.

"Miss Kagome when do you think you will be fit to travel?" said Miroku.

"Whenever my head stops spinning."

"Oh ok."

He groped Sango quickly and ran out. Sango followed him with yelling's of "Hentai!" just as it had occurred multiple times in the past three days.

Inuyasha secretly thought there was something between the monk and the slayer for some time now. _I never thought they would actually get together but that's not what it smelled like as they were back from the spider. Hhmm. Give match-making a try maybe? Maybe._ He smiled.

Kagome was watching this and wondered what he was thinking about. She decided to ask. "Inuyasha what are you thinking about?"

He jumped. "Uh nothing," he said quickly. "You should eat, it'll get your strength up. You'll heal faster."

_Maybe I should._ She picked up the cup and started eating. _This is pretty good considering Inuyasha made it. _She was expecting it to be crunchy. _I thought he didn't know how._ _Even so it's not that hard but still. _"Inuyasha? How did you make this?"

"Well, Shippo helped me."

Her reaction was much the same as Sango's and Miroku's. "He helped you? And you let him?"

"Well yeah, the way I saw thing it was either that or not at all," he said slightly blushing.

"Well I had fun," Shippo said. "I thought you would have too." _It seemed that way at least._

Sigh "Well I did. There I said it."

There was silence.

"Go ahead laugh."

They didn't.

"Um, well yeah I'm going with Sango and Miroku," Shippo said. With that he left.

00000000000000000000000000

In a couple days Kagome was able to travel again. Inuyasha was over-killing the situation again. "Are you sure Kagome? Cause can take another half a day if you'd like. There's no rush."

"Yes I'm fine." It didn't bother her. It made her feel important. Loved even. She pushed it aside for now. _Does Inuyasha really love me? Does he really value me over Kikyo? Does he see as more than shard detector? _These questions burned in her mind as she tried to find the answers but the only way to get them would be to ask Inuyasha.

000000000000000000000000000

They set off at about mid-day.

They walked to the next village during the next few hours. It was almost dusk and they were debating whether to stay there or sleep in the wilderness. Actually it was only Inuyasha wanted to leave the village.

"Inuyasha, come on, it's nearly dusk and I feel like sleeping in a room tonight," said Kagome.

"Yeah why not? It's been a while Inuyasha. Even you have to be missing it," said Miroku.

"More people are staring at me than usual," he replied in a nervous voice.

"Just deal with it tonight please. For me?" said Kagome in the sweetest voice she could muster.

_Damn, why does she do that to me?_ He sighed. "Fine but first thing in the morning we're gone."

"Ok," she said apparently pleased with herself. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'm going to scout around the village. I'll be back late."

"Ok Inuyasha." He left. "Now we're alone my dear Sango."

"Nope." I'm going to bed too." She left into the other room.

"Ah alone again."

"What about me!" shouted Shippo.

"Let me rephrase," said Miroku. "No one to grope."

"Hentai," Shippo muttered as he walked out to where the girls went.

Inuyasha was scouting around the village in the dark. When he noticed something very strange. It looked like a green light in the distance. _Hhmm. Strange. _It took him a while but he remembered. _Kikyo!_

He ran. Towards the light.It was her. She looked like she always did. Her hair tied in a long ponytail with her normal white haori and red bottoms.

"Kikyo!" he yelled.

She didn't hear him.

"Kikyo!" he called again.

She seemed to come out of something of a trance. Though she was somewhat ignoring him.

_Damn him, why does he have to come around at such a crucial moment?_ "Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Following me again are we?"_ I love teasing him like that. It was one of my favorite things to do when I was alive._

"No just wondering why you're so close to the village where I just happened to stumble into."

"I lived here Inuyasha."

_So that's why they stare more._ "You didn't happen to tell the village about what happened between us did you?"

"Very deductive of you Inuyasha. Just the children. I disguised it as a bedtime story and the children told their parents and they guessed the truth. That's not what I'm out here for. I'm out here to pass on."

Inuyasha's heart sank. "Why?"

"There's nothing for me here now."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not mine anymore."

"And how would you know that?"

"Hell is calling. That's all I need. It means that what I came back for is gone."

"Meaning. . ."

"I can't have you."

Inuyasha said nothing to this.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." With that she dissipated into a pile of dust and clay.

Inuyasha sighed. "Goodbye Kikyo." He continued on.

Kagome watched this with confused eyes. _Goodbye Kikyo. I admire you for leaving with no regrets._

Suddenly, Kikyo's voice filled her head. _I'm not gone, young Kagome. Not completely._

"Kikyo?" she squealed aloud.

_Well somewhat. The rest of your soul has returned to you. But it was part of me over two years. Therefore I might be with you for an undetermined amount of time. Could be a week, could be a year._

"Oh no! I don't want you here!"

_I don't want to be here. We're stuck with each other._

"Damn."

_Lets go back to camp. Or Inuyasha will worry._

"Hey! He's mine now you know."

_Well you saw and heard didn't you?I can't have him. As long as I'm stuck I might as well enjoy the ride._

With that, they started back.

00000000000000000000000

LoL my favorite and longest chapter yet! I hoped for it to be my best and it looks to me like it is. Tell me how you guys feel! A.K.A. Review!

-Bye


	10. Tired

I'm back! Hopefully I'll make this one just as long as the last one. I'll have one tomorrow then my new comp will be here. My mom won't let me on it but like I say usually I'll try my best to update as much as I can.

_This is Kikyo. This is everyone's thinking._

Here's tha chapter!

Chapter 10

"Kagome? Wake up why don't you? Kagome? Ok now I'm annoyed."

She opened her eyes. She yawned. "Inuyasha, I'm so tired today," she said still yawning.

"Huh, figures. You were the first one to go sleep and the last one up."

"Just 15 more minutes. Please?"

"No, I said we'd be outta here first thing and I'm sticking to that."

She was falling asleep again.

"Hey wake up!" She jerked awake. "Look you can sleep on my back if you want. I just want to leave."

She yawned again. "Ok."

"Hop on then." He helped her up and kneeled. She literally collapsed on him. "Sigh Kagome why are you so tired?"

Yawn, snore was all the answer he got.

"God why do I even put up with it?"

He walked out of the hut into the bright sunlight making Kagome nuzzle her face into his hair making him blush and running shivers down his spine.

"Lets go!" The others had finished breakfast and were waiting outside in the shade of a tree.

"How'd you get her- how tired is she?" Sango said as she saw Kagome. "How'd you wake her up?"

"It took a while. I shook for about a minute till she finally woke. Anyway I told her I would carry her."

"Well lets go. I still don't understand how she can be so tired when she went to sleep before we did," said Miroku.

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Meanwhile. . .

Kagome was having dreams about the night before. More like nightmares actually.

_You have to be better Kagome._

"Why?"

_Because you can't even protect yourself, your need your Inuyasha to do it for you. It's pathetic._ She emphasized Inuyasha.

"Please I need to sleep!"

_Pathetic. Hit a bull's eye and I'll let you sleep._ Kikyo cackled.

"I can hardly see my hand in front of my face."

_I can't either see it either. We share a body and you don't hear me crying. I'm tired too. This is nothing to what I've endured!_

Kagome drew her bow in a effort to finally hit the target. She let go. Success!

"There, now let me sleep!"

_Fine. Let's go._

She stumbled back to the hut they were staying at. She could see the sun rising. _Inuyasha's gonna be so mad at me._ No answer from Kikyo. _At least I'm safe inside my own mind._

_We're here._

She dropped onto the soft bed without hesitation.

She remembered vaguely talking to Inuyasha but with no details.

She woke up. Silver hair was all she could see.

"Inuyasha?" It came out muffled. She lifted her head. She was still tired but not so much as when she first woke up.

"Hhmm?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost the whole day wench. Why were you so tired?"

"Don't know."

_You shouldn't lie now_ Kikyo taunted.

"Shut up! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh no, that's not true. It's you who's tired remember? I didn't do that. I was scouting most of the night so don't blame me!"

"Um, I wasn't blaming you. Um. . .I was talking to myself."

"Talking to yourself? Right. . ." he said the 'right' very slowly.

_God, look what she's made me do now! Inuyasha thinks I'm crazy!_

"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Sango as she walked into the clearing.

"I'm fine, but still a little tired I think. Let me down."

This seemed to satisfy everyone including Inuyasha.

"Well we're making camp here. Are you still tired Kags?"

"I'm awake now," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good, can you make some ramen?"

"Fine."

She headed outside to get a fire started. She was pleased to see that the wood was already collected. Probably Sango and Miroku's doing.

Kikyo laughed. _Handled that well did we?_

"Shut up," Kagome muttered. She used her flint to start it.

_It'snot my fault. I was simply offering my opinion._

"Yeah right," she whispered. She went to gather water for the kettle.

Kikyo laughed again.

Kagome didn't answer this time.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sounded irritated.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She turned to find him staring at her.

"Are you ok? You seem really distant today."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"And why are you so tired?"

She hesitated. _Should I tell him?_

"Well I noticed Kikyo's soul collectors around and I followed them only to see you and her talking."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. He knew where this was heading. "So she's gone, so what? Doesn't explain why you're so tired." It pained him to shrug it off like this but he didn't want her to think anything was wrong.

"Well I wanted to know. . ." she trailed off. _Can I really ask this of him? Not yet._

"I wanted to know what flavor of ramen you wanted."

_Well, maybe I shouldn't know yet. She'll tell me when she's ready_ Inuyasha thought. "I want chicken. You know it's my favorite. Don't know why you'd have to ask."

He left.

She finished gathering the water and went back to finish making the ramen.

"Idiot."

_Yes he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes can't he?_

"Yeah, well he's my idiot."

She went back and finished cooking the ramen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, she woke up before anyone else.

She groaned. "Not again."

_Yes again._

"No."

_Well you're not getting back to sleep. I'm not letting you._

"I don't care I'm not going out there again. This is my soul. I can control it." She concentrated on sleeping as hard as she could. It worked!

_Hhmm she can overpower me. Interesting. I need another plan. Shouldn't take too long._

There ya go! Not my best but not my worst either.

Tell me what you think please!

-Bye


	11. Strange Behaviour

Hi guys. I'm not sure how good this chapter's going to be so. . . once more into the brink.

Chapter 11

_Hhmm. What to do? I need to get control of this body once again. But how? If I could only. . . no that wouldn't work. Hhmm._

Kikyo had been trying for an answer for a long while now. As it seemed it was taking a LONG time.

_Maybe. Could it be so simple?_

Kikyo concentrated on opening Kagome's eyes with all her might. Suddenly, Kagome's eye's snapped open.

_What was I thinking? I couldn't do that._ She notices what she had just accomplished and exclaims with a small cheer.

_Maybe not._ She chuckles._ Now what to do?_ She returns to the business at hand. _Stand up,_ she commanded. Kagome's body complied. _I could have some fun with this. Move forward. Stop!_ She had almost run into a wall._ Now for more specific instructions. Let's go find Inuyasha._

Inuyasha wasn't sleeping inside tonight. _It seems he wanted to sleep under the stars, so naturally he would be in a tree somewhere. _

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_

Naraku sat in the superior glow of the tainted jewel.

Naraku looked like a human but was in fact a shape-shifter. He usually wore purple robes.

He used his shape-shifting to tear Inuyasha and Kikyo apart 50 years prior to when Kagome had come through the well, in order to obtain the jewel. He did not succeed but in letting the jewel slip out of his hands when Kikyo was cremated with it. Thus being Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome housed the Jewel of Four Souls inside her own body. It was ripped out shortly after she came to the Fuedal Era. She accidentally shattered it and in so doing, she made a pact in which to put it back into one piece with Inuyasha's help.

"Kana, show me the Hanyou and his friends."

Kana herself looked more like a small girl compared to Naraku and yet she had the great and terrible power to see things though her mirror and to turn an un-expecting demon's power upon itself.. It was hard to believe sometimes that she was a part of Naraku. She looked so innocent yet she was pure evil under that cover of hers.

Kana's mirror changed from a reflection of himself, Naraku, to a view of the hut Inuyasha and their friends we're staying at. Kagome when stepping out the hut and seemed to move with more purpose than usual.

"That filthy human has left the safety of her friends' hut. What strange behaviour," Naraku wondered aloud. "Could work to my advantage." He smirked. "Kagura. Come to me."

_0 0 00 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0_

"_Kagura. Come to me." Damn that Naraku! Every time he needs something, I get called to him like some of servant._ Sigh. _Well, I'd better go and see what he wants this time._

She walked out into the courtyard of Naraku's castle and marveled at how big it was._ Never ceases to amaze me._ She began walking across the courtyard. It truly was enormous. She flew the rest of the way, not wishing Naraku to discipline her for being late. He really didn't need to but he did it anyway, for his own amusement.

She landed on the ground in front of the Emperor's Suite at the far end of the courtyard. She walked into it.

"Kagura. You're late. Again. Will you ever learn?" He drew her heart out of his body into his hand as an orb and he squeezed.

Instantly, a paralyzing pain shot through her whole body, originating from where her heart would have been if Naraku would have allowed her it. "Damn you Naraku!" she said with all the hate and spite she could muster in her one breath. "Damn you!"

"Now, now Kagura. Is that any way to speak to your master?" He let the pressure on her heart to subside. "Now, I want you to go to the Miko. Find out why she is acting so strangely."

She ran out the door before Naraku could say anything else.

_0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_

Inuyasha slept on top of the hut his friends were sleeping in. Well not sleeping. Kagome was acting weird lately and he was going to find out if he was sat millions of times. It seemed like she was looking for excuses for a lot of things for a while now. She was supposedly talking to herself increasingly more over the last few weeks. "Yelling at herself is more like it," he said aloud. He sniffed. Kagome's scent was moving away from the hut. _Hhmm. Kagome knows better than to go out on her own. Especially at night._

"Kagome?" he whispered. He started after the scent.

"Kagome?" he said a little louder this time. He continued. He came to a clearing with Kagome in the middle of it.

"Kagome!"

She turned. _Inuyasha. I'm finally gonna have some fun with you. _She smirked. She walked right up to him and put her hand on his chin and began to lean up for a kiss.

This was not what Inuyasha had expected it to be. He pulled back after a couple seconds after the start of the kiss. Inuyasha had thought nothing of her until then. True, he did love her, but was sure she didn't feel the same toward himself. Her sweet taste was still full on his lips and in his nose. She smelled so good.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Kagura taunted them in their current position.

"Shut up bitch!" Amazingly, this hadn't came from Inuyasha. It was Kagome. _Ok, now something is definitely going on here. Kagome never swears. . . as far as I know?_ He smirked._ Who knows? Maybe she does. Ok I'm going to have to speak with her about this._

"Kagome let me handle this."

"Oh, now isn't that cute. Big, bad Inuyashi is going to make me pay for saying nasty words about nasty, little Kagome," she said in a mock baby voice. "What are you going to do? You couldn't beat me the first time. Why would you be able to beat me now?"

Inuyasha drew Tetssaiga. "We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

"Well, lets do it then." She drew her fans. (I need to know what they're called for future reference so somebody tell me please) "Inuyasha not now." Kikyo said in Kagome's voice. (of course) "Please let's just please go back to the hut."

"Ok fine." He sheathed Tesusiaga. "I'll let you go for now Kagura!"

She laughed. "Let me go? I'm not letting you go. Dance of Blades!" She waved her fan and blades of white energy flew at Kikyo/Kagome.

"No!" Inuyasha was in front of her in a second shielding her from the blast. He screamed as the blades sliced into his back. He collapsed onto the ground. "Inuyasha! No!"

Kikyo/Kagomedropped to her kneesbeside Inuyasha sobbing. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry," Kikyo cryed out. He look up at her. "It's ok Kagome. . . I protected you. . . now . . . I can die. . . with. . .no regrets."

His breathing was becoming laboured. "You're not going to die yet!"

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Anyone! HELP!"

_0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 _

"Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Anyone! HELP!"

"Kagome?" Shippo shuffled as he awoke from his sleep. "Sango? Miroku? Wake up guys!"

"What is it Shippo?" Sango stirred, Miroku was still fast sleep beside her.

"Uh what are you guysdoing in the same bed?"

"Nothing! God stop accusing us!"

"I wasn't. . . I don't care! I heard Kagome screaming! I need your help!"

"What? Miroku wake up!" She nudged him, a little harder than she had meant to in her effort to hurry to help Kagome.

"Ow Sango that hurt!"

"Shut up. Kagome's in trouble." Sango retorted.

"What?"

"Just hurry up so we can go!"

"Ok I'm up! Lets go!"

"Bring Kagome's bow and arrows. She might need them."

Miroku tucked the bow on one shoulder and her arrow quiver on the other and raced out the door where Sango had left.

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 00 0 _

Inuyasha had passed out seconds earlier when Kikyo/Kagome heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome!"

Kikyo/Kagome looked up to see Sango and Shippo hurrying toward her.

"Where's Miroku?"

"He's getting your bow and arrows."

"Help me. We need to get Inuyasha back to the hut. Now!"

"Not likely."

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" Sango enquired.

She smirked. " Oh I've been here the whole time. Ever since the two lovebirds over there were kissing." Kikyo/Kagome blushed.

"And I'll kill the rest of you. Unless Kagome over there tells evevyone why she's been acting so strangely."

"How would you know about that?" Kikyo/Kagomeasked with narrowed eyes.

"We've been watching, Kagome. Yes Naraku knows all. So unless you want to die, I would suggest you tell everyone here what's been eating you lately."

Kikyo/Kagome stood up. "I'm not Kagome, I'm Kikyo." She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

There was silence. Everything in the forest seemed to stand still. "What? How can that be?" said a surprised Sango.

"I planned to pass on the spirit world but my soul was sent to Kagome instead. I will get there eventually but for now I'm stuck in this body."

Miroku came running up the path with Kikyo/Kagome's bow and arrows.

"Good my bow and arrows have arrived." She grabbed them from Miroku. "I suggest you leave Kagura." She said as she hoisted up her bow and loaded an arrow.

"No problem I've gotten what I needed."

She took out her feather and it grew to an unbelieveable size. She got on and flew away.

Kikyo/Kagome went back to Inuyasha and looked at the size of the pool of blood. "Help me! We need to get Inuyasha back to the hut!"

"We're going to need an explanation for this."

"Whatever, lets go!"

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0000 0 0 0 0_

Longer chapter! Woot! Lol well hopefully you guys liked this chapter and please tell me how you feel.

-Bye


	12. Explainations

I'm wrote this in the dark. In Ontario yesterday, we had a BIG storm. All our power is now out and I'm writing by candlelight. I care about your entertainment a lot don't I? Maybe I do?

Or maybe I'm trying to con you into thinking I care? Mhah hah hah! Just kidding! LOL.

Once again, I am babbling. On with the chapter!

Chapter 12

Kagome awoke from her sleep awake and refreshed. _What a wonderful night!_ Or so she thought. She stretched and sat up before she realized with horror that she was covered in dried blood. She checked herself for wounds and sighed with relief when she found none.

She then realized who she slept next to. "Inu- Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha wake up!" she said with urgency. "Please! I need you!"

Inuyasha stirred. "You- need- me?" he asked weakly.

"I thought you were dead Inuyasha," she replyed with relief. "I love you. I don't know I'd do without you." She smiled at him.

He smiled right back. "I love you too."

"Now can you tell me happened last night? How big was the party?"

"Well I don't know anything about any party but. . . well are you sure you don't remember?" Inuyasha stared at her with dis-belief. _I do not want to be here _he thought as he tried to get up.

Kagome pushed him back down causing a whimper of pain. "Remember what?" she asked as she held him down.

"Hmpf , figures, I almost die and you don't remember a thing."

"You almost died?"

"Well judging by this hole in my stomach," he raised his haori, "Yeah. Hey ease up!"

"You tell me and I'll let you up."

"No. You don't remember and that's your own damn fault."

"Well, we can stay here all day if we want."

"Fine! You're not gonna like what ya hear though."

"I'm ready."

"I don't know everything, but. . ."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0

"And then I passed out."

She was staring at him with transfixed eyes.

_Hmpf. Guess she doesn't remember anything, _he wondered. _She just keeps staring at me with those eyes. Damn!_ "What do I have something on my face?" He proceeded to lick and paw at his cheeks in an effort to catch something that was never there.

She laughed at him. "Nothing's there, Inuyasha!" She continued to laugh at him.

They heard a snicker that could have cam from only one person. Miroku. Then the sound of the other two beating up on him.

"Serves that monk right. Ease-dropping all the time," said Inuyasha with satifaction and a smile.

"Hey! It wasn't only me. What about them?" came Miroku's muffled reply. It sounded like Sango had him in a head lock and Shippo was bonking his nose.

"You were probably the first one to suggest it, weren't you monk?"

"Well. . ."

"Ha I knew it!"

No one noticed what was going on in Kagome's head right now.

_Kikyo! What did you do?_

_I don't know. What did I do? _Kikyo replied innocently.

_What did you do? _Kagome repeated_. Well I'm not sure, but I'll know soon! She said with uncertainty._

_And just what are you gonna do? Everyone thinks you're crazy!_

_I'll cast you out of my body! I'm the one letting YOU stay._

Kikyo laughed._ Whatever._

"Back to reality." She said aloud.

She looked around and saw everyone was staring.

"What?"

Everyone went back to where they were doing.

Except Inuyasha. "I knew something was going on. What's up?"

"Nothing Inuyasha."

"I'm not taking that. There IS something going on. I know it is. Now tell me or I'll never give you a moment's peace." Inuyasha was serious Kagome could tell.

The others were now watching this conversation.

"This is a private conversation ya know!" said Inuyasha irritably.

"Well I just we- erm- **noticed **something was going on. We want an explanation. It would definitely explain a lot," said Miroku.

"Yeah!" added Shippo.

"Fine." sighed Kagome.

00000 00 0 000 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sorry it's so short guys! I need to get it up. Also in the next chapter, I'll start AFTER Kagome has explained everything. I don't like saying things over and over again.

-Bye


	13. Almost Like a Father

Well hopefully not another short one, but it might have to be as my mom finally saying after two weeks that we're setting our new comp up but again I doubt it. Once again I'm not sure how long I will still be able to post but I promise I will keep trying.

On with the chapter!

Chapter 13

Everyone was staring at Kagome with their eyes wide and their mouths open. The first one to come out of their trance was surprisingly enough, Shippo.

"So as I understand it," he said wisely, "Kikyo is inside your head? Are you sure you're not just-"

"Crazy?" she finished. "I've considered it, but it doesn't seem to be possible the way Inuyasha explained what happened last night."

"Well. . . yeah. I guess there's no other explanation," said Miroku. "But how long exactly has she been within you? And how long will she be there?"

"Well, she's been with me for about a month, just before we found that last shard, but she made it sound like she could be with me longer. She said she didn't know exactly how long."

The sun was now creeping across the floor of the hut that was flecked with spots of blood.

"You think we should go now?" asked Inuyasha impatiently. "We've been here for almost a half day now." He looked outside to see a beautiful day sparkling back. "My wounds are healed enough. I can travel."

"Well I guess. . ." said Sango.

"I think I want to go home," spoke up Kagome.

"Again?" said Inuyasha irritably. "You just went last week! For five days! It's a little early isn't it?"

"It'll only be for a couple days this time!" she pleaded.

"Keh, you'll go and end up not coming back for another five days. You can go when I let you go wench!"

"Inuyasha?" she said in a falsely sweet voice._ Oh no! She only uses that voice when she's about to sit me!_

"Ok you can go home!" he surrendered very quickly for the thought of being sat was too unbearable to think of at the moment.

"Sit!" Inuyasha's rosary forced his head to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" he scowled as he got up.

"For trying to keep me here in the first place!" retorted Kagome.

"Uh, guys?" spoke Shippo feeling very small at the moment. "If Kagome wants to go home today, shouldn't we leave now?"

"Um. . . yeah, I guess" said Inuyasha slowly.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. "Well let's go then if we're really going," said Inuyasha now feeling like Shippo.

He got up and went outside.

0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 00

They arrived at the well just before dusk. They'd hadn't had much to do other than walk, eat and fight off a few minor demons that day and it was beginning to get very boring. And yet they had finally arrived.

Inuyasha's wound had finally healed up all the way and he could now carry Shippo without hurting himself. (A.N. Shippo usually stayed with Inuyasha since the day Kagome woke up from her three day snooze fest. And Inuyasha carried him whenever he wasn't carrying Kagome.)

Kagome was heading towards the well with her yellow pack-sack on her back.

"I'm going with you," said Inuyasha as he seemed to appear out of nowhere beside her.

"What? Why?"

"Why else? I'm going make sure your come back after your 2 days are up! You're not staying there for 5 days again!"

"Inuyasha. . ." she started. _You have to be firm with him that he's not coming with us, _Kikyo said after a long absence.

"Don't even try! I'm going no matter what!" He did sound very serious. "I don't care what you do!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0

_Hmpf. Where were you?_

_I was watching you all day trying to regain the energy I wasted last night_ she replied.

_I knew you did that last night and I thought I said he was mine!_

_Well technically he still is. It was you wasn't it?_

_Well I guess. . . just shut up!_

_0 0 0 0 00 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 _

"Fine, but you have to stay in the house until I come home after school. That's the only way you're coming with me."

Inuyasha thought this over and decided he would have to obey this condition.

Kagome watched the conclusion forming in his mind and began to walk to the well.

"Fine, lets just go."

_Thank you Kami! _"Ok, bye Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara!"

"Inuyasha can you stay with me please?" pleaded Shippo in a babyvoice.

"Sorry little guy, but this is something I gotta do. I'll be back in 2 days, ok?"

"Aw but-"

"No buts. I'm going and that's it." He looked a little sad but accepted it and turned around to go with the others to Kaedae's hut.

_Aw isn't that cute, he's almost like a father now._

"Well let's go," said Inuyasha.

"What? Oh yeah let's go."

They jumped down into the well into that familiar blue light to land in the well on the other side. Kagome climbed the rope ladder while Inuyasha simply hopped out.

He offered his hand to her on the way out.

"My mom's going to be surprised at my early visit, so she might be very happy to see me. Try not to be too embarrassed."

This was the other reason Kagome did not want to bring Inuyasha.

_Embarressed? Why would she be embarrassed? It's just her mother. I've seen her like that before so why would today be any different? I suppose it's just a future thing._ Sigh.

"Well whatever. It's not like you should be embarrassed. It's fine. Your mom just cares and likes to show it."

"Aw thanks Inuyasha."

He opened the hut door for her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." These words caused him to swell with pride.

She walked though and he closed it on his way out.

They walked in silence across the yard that held the Goshinboku and arrived at the door. Kagome tried to turn the knob. "It's locked!"

"What? I thought they never left?"

"Well whatever.they'll probably be home soon anyway.But how to get in?"

"Maybe there's a window open?"

"Well, I'll go look."Inuyasha hopped into the brush around the house.

"Here's one!" came a muffled Inuyasha's voice.

He hopped out and let her on his back. He let her in first."Ow!"

"What was that?" he asked with worry.

"You didn't say that the window was above the sink!" she yelled as she got up from the floor.

"You didn't ask," he said simply as he crawled in.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." she said sleepily.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" She yawned at him.

"Sleep on the couch." she walked away, upstairs and into her room.

"What's a couch?"

0 0 00 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 00

Sorry wanted to get it up again! Please remember to review! Will accept constructive criticism! Will continue writing the next chapter tonight. So until then:

-Peace out!

Nolan (my first name)


	14. Bored Boys

Hey everybody! My mom's renovating now, so I'm sitting cross-legged on the floor with the keyboard in my lap 2 o'clock in the morning. I'm not sure I'm going to have the internet after we're finished in about two weeks. Anyway just some info on my life right now. I also wrote this chapter on paper first and I will continue to do so. I feel I write better when I do but I also write slower.. Also I can bring it anywhere with me. Where as on a computer. . . yeah.

Here's tha chapter!

Chapter 14

Koga watched as they hopped into the well.

Koga had really let himself go over the past few weeks. His fur was a tangled and full of leaves. His face was covered in dirt and blood as he had fought demons in his anger and went into a state of depression. Someone from his tribe had come by to tell him someone else had taken his spot as tribe leader and he was not welcome back. Indeed, he was in mourning. Both over losing his tribe and losing Kagome. (A.N. Even though he never had her.)

_Hhmm. So mutt face is spending time with Kagome huh?_ Koga thought with grief. Sigh. _Time to make my presence known. But still something isn't right. Why the hell would they go into a well? Whatever, I've got them where I want them._

He walked up to the well noticing their scents were faint. _Hhmm. They're gone. But how?_ He took a look inside. "It an ordinary well, but then. . . HOW?" he screamed to the heavens. He took a breath. _Now that that's over with. Well obvious attempt first. _He hopped in after them. He braced himself for a landing on hard bone, but instead a magnificent blue light engulfed his whole body and he was flying through space.

He finally landed on the soft dirt of Kagome's well floor._ Damn that was crazy, _he thought with amazement.

He saw a rope ladder. _For Kagome._ He sniffed. Her scent was here and so was the mutt's. He jumped out. It seemed he was in some sort of hut. _Who would put a hut over a well? Where the hell am I?_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Inuyasha was left to ponder what a couch was in the living room of Kagome's home and was about to decide it was to be the kitchen table when the door opened. He just about drew Tessaiga when he realized it was Kagome's family that had walked in accompanied by a very annoying wolf. _How the hell is he here?_

"Oh Inuyasha!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi. "Where Kagome?"

"She's upstairs sleeping already," he replied still watching Koga. "She seemed tired, so I let her go.

"Demons!" was jii-chan's war-cry. He was always trying to purify Inuyasha, but now he had two demons in his house.

"Oh stop jii-chan! Inuyasha isn't going to hurt us," said Sota jumping to Inuyasha's defense.

"It's him you should be worried about," scowled Inuyasha.

"Hey they invited ME in when I came out of the hut! So don't blame me!"

"You'd actually take advantage of a human like that? That's disgusting!" Inuyasha said with revolt.

"Hey. . ." he started. "Whatever!" He turned to Kagome's family. "I'm sorry ok?" He turned back. "Happy?"

"No! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well. . . the well! I followed you through it!"

The family watched with anxiety that comes with two demons fighting in your kitchen.

Inuyasha suddenly went deep into thought.

"The well? The well's only ever opened for Kagome and I."

_How the hell could he have come through? It's just not possible. Demons have never gotten through._ A brainwave hit Inuyasha._ The shards! Kagome used her shard to get back the first time and Koga's must have allowed him through!_

"Earth to mutt!" Koga screamed in his ears.

"What!"

"I've been yelling at you for a about half a minute now!"

"What do you want?"

"Wherethe fuckwe?"

"The future," Inuyasha said simply. "Five hundred years ahead."

"You're lying," Koga said scepticly.

"Nope. I mean look at this stuff," he said pointing around the kitchen. "C'mon, this has to be the future."

"Well maybe it's just. . ."

"Just what? A far away village or something? Have you smelled how many humans there are? There aren't as many back then. And where are the trees? There only one outside. No doubt you've recognized it."

Koga contemplated this in his mind. "Whatever. I'm going out."

"No your not! You don't know anything about this place!"

"I'm still going no matter what!"

"Why can't you just listen for once?"

"Fine I'll stay here. How bout a fight? No weapons or shards. Just one on one. I'm not gonna kill you. . .yet. You know just kill some time."

Inuyasha could tell by the tone of his voice that he was sinceire. "Ok wolf lets do it. Should be fun."

"Don't you boys wreck the Shrine!" she called as they walked out the door.

"We're not fighting here! We're going to find a rooftop or a park somewhere!" said Inuyasha.

"I thought you said we couldn't leave?"

"No, I know enough about this place and believe me it going to blow your mind, whatever that means."

"Park? Rooftop? Surely a rooftop would be too small? You won't think so when you see the rooftops here. HUGE buildings. And spacious parks."

"Can't wait."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0

Well it took me a few days to write this so it better get good reviews! Also help me out with some ideas for the next chapter! I haven't decided on what I'm doing for the next chapter yet. Just send in some ideas. If you don't I'm going to use the idea I've got right now in my head. Thanx everybody!

-Peace out!

Nolan

P.S. I know kinda short but next one is going to be longer.


	15. Someone Familiar

Well, I'm now writing on the computer now I've got it set up. But no internet cause I don't think my mom trusts me with it but anyway I'm going to the public library to post my chapters now.

Here's tha chapter!

Chapter 15

"Hey guys! Guys!" Came Shippo's voice far off in the forest."

"Shippo!" they said in unison. "Hurry get your clothes back on!" Sango and Miroku were making use of the time alone Inuyasha and Kagome had given them.

Even though they hadn't gotten THAT far, Shippo was pretty speedy, so they had a job getting it all back on before he got there. (A.N. Back then, people in Japan wore 3-5 layers of clothing, though Inuyasha is only drawn with 2 and remember, whenever the group isn't in battle, Sango wears a sort of leisure costume.)

Miroku had barely gotten his haori on, when out of the hut's curtain, popped Shippo. "Guess what I saw, guys?"

"How much did you see?" said Sango in a panicked voice.

"Uh. . . nothing," replied Shippo with a smirk, sniffing the air and winking at Miroku.

"Well what is it then?" said Miroku winking back.

"If you two think I can't see you, think again," Sango pointed out.

"Uh. . ." Miroku stuttered, "Shippo, what news?" he said changing the subject.

"Well, I went back out to play with Kirara and I saw Koga at the well. Actually. . . I heard him first."

"Well long story short, he went through the well," he answered.

"What? Shippo, are you sure of what you saw?"

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure."

"Damn, Inuyasha's gonna kick my ass," Miroku said with fear. "He's gonna be pissed off and he'll take it out on me. Like always," he finished sadly.

They all sighed.

Shippo jumped up. "Not my problem!" He leapt out of the door.

"I swear, he gets more like you everyday!"

"Yes, I have to know his secret," said Miroku seriously.

"Oh shut up monk." She brought right back down onto their makeshift bed.

0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 00 000 00 0 0 0 0 0

"So, tell me again where we're going."

"Trust me, you'll know we're there when we get there."

Koga sighed and knew the answer wouldn't come easy. All he knew was that they we're heading to a bright part of the city and they were getting closer.

"You're gonna love it! It's awesome!" Inuyasha continued in a childish voice. That didn't last long though. "Then we'll fight."

They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop with their demon speed, soaring over the heads of people below.

"This is awesome!" Koga exclaimed. "Better than the past could ever be!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Koga was amazed with all the buildings and kept asking questions Inuyasha didn't have the answers to. _How annoying,_ thought Inuyasha._ Just like a kid._

A familiar sight and smell met Inuyasha's eyes and nose. They were right in the middle of the bright part of the city. The Party District. (A.N. I know. I couldn't think of any better names.) He'd been here a few times before with Kagome (mostly because he'd be sat millions of time but sometimes he had fun.) and the lights seemed to get brighter every time.

"Wow!" Koga said with astonishment. _Mutt wasn't kidding!_

"C'mon we don't have to stay on the rooftops anymore." Inuyasha walked to an edge and hopped into an alleyway. Koga followed.

He saw Inuyasha on the sidewalk waiting and he quickly followed. A barrage of scents hit his nose and sent him reeling. Many passers by were now staring. Inuyasha really didn't blame him._ That was my first reaction when I came here. He'll get used to it._

The thing that was bothering Koga was a scent he hadn't smelt here yet. Demon. A lot of em'. "Hey just where are we going? I'm not going where demons are! I'm not getting my ass kicked!" he said violently as urged his nose to get used to all of the new scents.

"Hmpf. Caught on finally huh?" he said as he started to walk. "Well it's called a 'nightclub'. Many demons and humans go to this particular one where we're headed."

"A nightclub?"

"Look just trust me ok? It's only another block."

They were coming to a large neon sign on a very plain white building that said 'Demon's Lair' with a large double door under it.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to Koga.

"Look are you ok with a large amount of demons for a couple hours?"

"Uh. . ." he thought about it. "Sure, whatever."

"Ok just checking." He walked into a fairly large and dark room except for a few strobe lights and lasers. There were pictures on the walls of Sesshomaru (correct me please) and other famous demons of the feudal era.

Techno music was blaring and demons and humans of all kinds were on the dance floor doing, you guessed it, dancing.

Inuyasha went and sat down at a small bar off to the side. Koga followed and sat down beside down him.

"Don't you dance?"

"Nope. Not my thing. You can if want. It is pretty fun here, I have to admit but I still like just sitting here."

"Na, somehow I don't think it'd be my thing either. Holy shit that's loud!" he yelled as he rubbed his ears.

"Tell me about it. Well ya get used to it I guess."

Inuyasha turned in his seat.

"Oh hey Inuyasha! What'll it be tonight?" said a female bartender.

"Nothing tonight. I have some business later on."

"Ok. How bout' your f-" she immediately looked like she had just inhaled a very bad smell. "Why did you have to bring HIM here?" she yelled at Inuyasha.

Koga turned and saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was Ayame.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 00 000 0 0 0 0 0 0

I know, I know crappy chapter but I have a little writer's block. The next one will be better, I promise. Please remember to review!

-Peace out!

Nolan


	16. Broken Bones and The Couch

Well some helpful readers (you all know who you are and thank you) have been asking me if all the demons can go through the well. Koga's jewel shard allowed him through and I will explain fully about Ayame next chapter as I had planned. I was also confused about which information was in which chapter (Chapter 15 and this one) and I told some reviewers some of what explanations there would be in this chapter but I will again explain fully in the next chapter cause I needed to get this one up. I broke my writer's block and will start writing right away!

A lot but I'm done. So here's tha chapter!

Chapter 16

It was Ayame but it wasn't. She didn't her younger figure anymore. She now had the figure of a magnificent young woman. Her lips had filled in. Her legs had lengthened. She had curves in all the right places. Her eyes were the most capturing thing though. They had changed to a glitter-ful silver. It was surprising to say the least for Koga.

She wore a plain white apron over a pink t-shirt and jean skirt.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping you wouldn't be working tonight," Inuyasha answered her.

"I'm always working you dumb-ass! I do own the place ya know! How could you even try to bring him here? You know how I feel about him! Just go! Get out!"

"Fine," he sighed out. "Wolf, lets go." He said in a defeated voice.

"Whatever," Koga said indifferently, who secretly wanted to stay. He desperately tried to inhale the last of her sweet scent as he walked out the door but failed miserablely and cursed himself for it.

"How you find out about that place?"

"Kagome found it in a phone book and decided it would be fun. It's really not that bad."

Koga neither knew nor cared what a phone book was. He was thinking all the while about Ayame. _Kagome. It's like the name has no more meaning. What's happening to me?_

"Where to next?" he said in an attempt to cover all the thinking he had been doing.

"Our fight. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Well how long till we get there then?"

"Depends on where you want to go. There's tons of parks around here or we could just pick a rooftop."

"I could care less."

"Alright then." Wham. Inuyasha's fist had connected with Koga's face and sent him reeling.

"You-son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled as he picked himself up.

He lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the charge and showed his appreciation when he 'flipped the bird' as Kagome had called it. Koga was enraged even though he had no real understanding of what it meant.

Koga lunged again and this time caught Inuyasha off guard and tackled him to the ground knocking the wind out of Inuyasha.

He elbowed him in the jaw and got up and began kicking at Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha felt a stabbing pain and knew had broken a couple of his ribs. _I have to admit the wolf's pretty good even without his shards. _He smirked. _But I'm better._ He had been timing Koga's kicks and was going to block the next when they suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?" He looked up to see Koga had gone. "What could have been more important to him than this?" he asked himself with curiosity. "Whatever." He start the journey back to the Higurashi residence.

0 00 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0

The journey had been a lonely one. He had no one to complain to about the events of the night. He had been planning on fighting with Koga on the way back but he was also bored meaning the journey took twice as long along with his injury.

Finally he could see the Higurashi Shrine the distance. _Finally a place to sleep and heal._

He landed in the Goshinboku hoping to be able to land softly on Kagome's window by climbing on the branches out stretching the yard.

Success! He opened the window slowly. _Steady now,_ he thought to himself. The window opened easily and he hopped in. He tiptoed to the door after taking a quick peek at Kagome before continuing. _She so beautiful when she's asleep. It when she's awake when she's a handful._ He chuckled.

He opened the door step out and closed it behind him. It seemed Mrs. Higurashi was still up and washing the dishes. He remembered what Kagome had said as her voice echoed his head. 'You can sleep on the couch.' "Mrs. Higurashi?" She looked up. "Oh Inuyasha," she yawned out. "Where is the other boy?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Well then what is it?"

"What's a couch?"

"It's well. . . that," she said pointing to the living room couch.

"Oh I knew that," he said yawning. He went and stretched out on it and fell asleep.

"Boys," said Mrs. Higurashi to herself.

0 0 00 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0

Well kinda short I think. I could have made it longer but I really need to sleep. Recharge the brain. Well hopefully you all liked the chapter and I will also write the next chapter soon. Very soon. I enjoy getting reviews so please continue to. Arigato.

-Peace out!

Nolan


	17. Memories

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Reviews have been helpful and praising! I love what's happening and hope you can all continue it. Also good news! My mom will let me post on her new computer! Still don't have it set up but soon.

Here's tha chapter!

Chapter 17

Ayame sat upon the rooftop of her bar overlooking the city. _It really is beautiful up here,_ she thought. She usually did this to unwind from a night of partying and waiting but tonight just wasn't the same.

It usually calmed her to look out over the city but tonight. . . she kept going over things from the past.

0 0 00 0 00 0 000 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 000 0 0 00 0 0

Ayame literally flew through the air in an effort to find her tribe. . . and Koga. He was everything now. She needed him to mate so she could combine the strength of their two tribes to defeat a foe in the northern mountains. It was terrorizing the north and it was heading south.

She stopped on a treetop to try to gain a vantage point. "Grandpa?" she screamed. "Koga?" No answer. She had to keep searching for them. She flew off in another direction. A scent reached her nose of which she had never smelled before along with. . . "Koga!" She smelled along with a slew of others including a, _unless my nose fools me, a fox kitsune, several humans, and a half-demon. What business would they have with my tribe or Koga?_

_I don't care right now. This is about saving my tribe._ She felt courage like she'd never felt before. She jumped from tree to tree with speed rivaling Koga's that day when he'd promised her his hand in marriage. _I need to find him._ She was coming to a small clearing that contained her targets. She stopped short and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"Was that another of Naraku's incarnations?" she heard one of the humans say. He looked like a monk but he smelled of sake. _I thought monks were forbidden._

"That thing was part of Naraku?" Koga asked. _Who's this Naraku?_

She'd heard enough. She hopped out. "Koga!"

"Ayame?"

(A.N. Forgive me but I forget what happened here so I'm going to have to half-ass it here. It isn't exactly what happened so I'm just saying that now. I would have gotten it close to it if I had the Internet right now.)

She kept going over that day. It had changed her life for good. When he said five words. "I'm in love with another and her name is Kagome!" All the courage she had gathered from herself, was now shattered with those five simple words. She kept replaying them inside her mind. _'I'm in love with another, and her name is Kagome!'_

At first she felt anger at Koga for breaking his promise to her. Then herself for not foreseeing this. Even more angered when she saw that this 'Kagome' was a weak human. Then she felt pity for herself. Shame. _How could I have let this happen? I can do nothing to save my tribe._

0 0 0 0 0 0 000 00 00 0 0 0 00 0 00 0 00

That day was the worst of her life. Her tribe died out shortly after. She set out on her own to grieve and do some soul searching.

0 0 0000 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0

Not shortly after her decision, a 'Kinta' from Koga's tribe came with 'good' news though he didn't seem too happy. Of course, she was eager to listen. She had not expected that Koga, though in love with a girl, would leave the tribe because of her. The tribe was done for unless they had a strong leader. They had come in search of a new one. She accepted and much thought and decided she needed a change. It wasn't so hard after she got the hang of things. The thing she had worried about was Koga's return and how he would react. She had thought of this and devised that she would deal with it when the chance presented itself.

It never did. Koga never returned and she led the tribe with grace and strength and tried to have faith, but gave it up and became the tribe's permanent leader after she decided she could not wait.

"I'm sorry Koga." She pleaded to the heavens for forgiveness.

0000 0 0 0 0 00 00 00 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 000 00 0

Ayame thought Koga was dead, well until tonight. Only problem was that he looked like hell and almost exactly like he did in the past. Of course there was the well that Kagome and Inuyasha had told her about but she'd never actually believed them until tonight. How else could he still look the same?

A shadow flew over the roof and landed beside her. (A.N. I know it was quick but whatever.)

"What's up?" Koga said as he sat down.

"Huh? Koga?"

"Yeah." He turned away. "So what's up?"

"Koga is there something bothering you?" she asked with concern.

"Well. . ." He turned back. "No." _Kami, if you only knew. I wish I knew an easy way out._

"Ok, then why did you come here?"

"Well I just uuhhhh,. . . wanted to what you were doing, well I guess I've done that, BYE!" He sprinted off the rooftop and jumped to the next and the next until he was gone.

"Well, now I know it's something." By now it was getting late and she really needed to get to sleep.

0 00 000 0 0 0 0 000 00 000 0 00 0 00 00

There. I think that's good, for now at least. But don't take my word. Tell me what you think. PLEASE! You guys need to tell me stuff for me to fix them. So far, it's been good. If you have a problem with my writing, please tell me. I'm trying to write for everyone. Until next time,

Peace out!

Nolan


	18. Anyone Hungry?

Made a small mistake with the last chapter guys. Koga wanted to know what she was doing not "what she was whating." Again sorry. Just saying that and now I'm done.

Here's tha chapter!

Chapter 18

Sunlight spilled in from the window of Kagome's room as her alarm clock buzzed angrily at her. "Fine, I'm getting up," she snarled. _I hate mornings. The worst time of the day in my view._ She hit the snooze button lazily. She slithered like a snake to the end of the bed and drooped onto the floor. She heard her mother's voice from the kitchen. "Kagome! Are you going to school today?"

"Yeah mom!" _Kinda hard to believe that I came back home just to go to school, but I shouldn't complain._ She got up from the floor and looked at the clock. _7:10. I'm a little late._

She took out a fresh set of her same old school clothes and went to warm up the shower._ Hopefully this will wake me up._ She opened the door, stepped into the hallway, turned extremely slowly and walked even more slowly to get to the bathroom. She went inside, closed the door (duh) and locked it. (again duh) She did her business, (if you ask what you're sick and should shrivel up and. . . ahem excuse that) got dressed and left.

_Well that did nothing to wake me up._ She went downstairs with the same bleary eyed expression she'd worn for the last (she checked her watch) half an hour.

"Honey, you're up," said Mrs. Higurashi in a tired voice.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" That's when she saw the buffet of bacon, ham, eggs and possibly even pancakes. (Her favorite! Ok it isn't, it's mine okay?) "Uh, mom? Don't you think that's a little much?"

"Oh no. That's plenty for you, Inuyasha and your friend."

"My friend?" _Could it be that Sango had come through the well?_ Her mind was suddenly filled with ideas of skipping school to shop with Sango. "Um, which one?"

"Oh it was the wolf if I recall," which led Kagome to think of Ayame. After all, she was the only one that had a future self that was in touch with them. "He was very nice for his first time here. I still remember Inuyasha's first time." She went kinda blank remembering how his manners were the worst she'd ever seen. Well he'd certainly come a long way from that day.

_She said 'he'? There could only be one person it could apply to._ "Koga."

"Yes, I think that was his name. But he didn't come back with Inuyasha last night. I wonder where he went," Mrs. Higurashi ventured.

"He didn't come back? Where did they go?" she asked with concern.

"I think they said something about some fight, but maybe I didn't hear right."

She looked to the couch. It contained Inuyasha whose leg twitched every few seconds. Kagome had gotten used to this and wasn't surprised.

She had a perfect way to wake him. She tip-toed to the couch-side. She leaned in close to his ear. "INUYASHA!"

He literally jumped and hit the ceiling. "What? I'm up!" He looked around and tried to gain his baring on things but couldn't seem to as his ears were blaring. He couldn't hear a thing. "Kagome?" He watched her mouth move but couldn't make out the words. "I can't hear you!" he said rather loudly. It was coming back now. "Ok now I can hear you better," he said back at normal volume. "WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR?"

By this time, Kagome was on the floor rolling around and laughing clutching her stomach. "Hey that's not funny!"

This only made her laugh harder. "What's so funny about making me go deaf? Why'd you even bother to wake me up?" He sniffed and gasped. "Oh breakfast! Thanks!" _Wait dumbass! You don't even know if that's for you. You should ask. _**Why should I even listen to you? Why? Who are you anyway?**_ Conscience. I'm the part of you that keeps you from doing extremely stupid things. Now listen. Otherwise, we'll never get the food. You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. _**Fine. Whatever.** _That's better. _"Um, can I have some?"

This was the one question that could have made Kagome stop. _Did he actually ask for something?_

"Sure you can," smiled Mrs. Higurashi. "Where's that other nice boy from last night?"

"Don't know, don't care," mumbled Inuyasha. It was amazing he could speak at all with the amount of food he had stuffed in his mouth at the time.

"Inuyasha?"

"What Kagome? I'm trying to eat." _Wrong thing to say dumbass. _**Hey shut up I'm trying to eat.**

"SIT!" His face slammed into the kitchen table sending food flying everywhere. "Oh, sorry mom. I'll make it up to you later. Now Inuyasha."

"What?" was his muffled reply.

"Where's Koga?"

He lifted his head. "Like I said, I don't know. He ran off somewhere. I'll find him later. Don't worry about it. And how do you even know about him?" **Wow, she's actually calm about this.**

"Mom told me. Now see that you find him sooner rather than later. He could have done something crazy by now."

"I thought you said I couldn't leave until you got home."

"Well this is special. Oh, and wear the clothes I bought you."

"Damn, I hate those things. They make me itch," he said as he ate.

"Well you're still going."

"Sure, sure."

"Are you listening?"

"Sure, that's great."

"SIT!" _That got his attention. _"Now what are you going to do?"

"I'll find him later!" came his muffled voice once again.

"Good. Now I'm off to school." She grabbed a piece of toast, her school bag, added "Don't scare anyone away from the Shrine!" and pranced out the door.

"Hmpf. She's proud of herself," snarled Inuyasha as he returned to the food.

0 000 0 0 00 00 0 00 0 000 00 0

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Oh guys! Yeah I'm back!" It was Yuri, Umi and Ami, three of Kagome's best friends. (A.N. Not really sure about those so just bear with me here, if it isn't right I'll fix it later.) She usually walked to school with them. They surrounded her in a large group hug that disturbed people trying to get by them on the sidewalk. They broke it and got into a tight circle almost like a huddle.

"So Kagome, can you see us?" asked Yuri.

"What do you mean? Of course I can." replied Kagome. _What irritating friends you have,_ Kikyo taunted. _You're still here?_Kagome thought. _I sense my time here coming to a close._ _**Finally,** _Kagome thought with loathing.

"Well we thought you had temporary blindness," inquired Umi.

"Did I? Sorry I have a slight case of amnesia." She laughed nervously. _I hope jii-chan can get some better excuses soon. Some that don't make me seem critically ill. Pathetic._ **_Shut up._**

"Again?" they said at once.

She hadn't expected this. "Um, I guess." _Ok, note to self. I've got to talk to mother about which excuses she lets jii-chan use._

"We've got to hurry up or we'll be late," said Ami.

The others agreed unanimously.

"Let's go. I've got to ask Mr. Kenji for another make-up test."

"Another one?" asked Yuri.

"I know, I had to ask him for one already this semester. He won't be very pleased, but he'll let me, I'm sure. He never wanted to see a student fail."_ I'll be happy when school's out. I'll have a couple weeks without actual work to do aside from fighting demons._

They heard a bell ring off in the distance. "Oh no! We're late!" exclaims Kagome. They all ran the rest of the way.

00 00 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 00 00 00 00 00

"I don't understand why she needs me to wear these when no one is actually gonna see me." Inuyasha was struggling with his jeans. "GOD DAMNIT!" _Got it. Stupid button. All I need to do is to yell and it goes on every time_. _Now for the shirt. Hopefully it's easier than the jeans are._ It was basically a plain red shirt that was a little baggy on him, but Kagome had counted on that. She felt it would feel more like his haori usually felt. She was wrong. It made him feel cold, insecure and under-dressed. This was especially why he didn't like them. It would be a little better today than others because Japan was having heat wave, or a least the guy on the 'T.V.' had said so. Kagome had taught him to use it. To top it all off was a plain red baseball cap. He always used it backwards so he could see the sky. _Never know when a demon could attack. _Kagome had assured him that a demon from this time wouldn't attack in broad daylight but Inuyasha wasn't taking any chances. _She'll be thanking me for that one day. _He looked to the window.

_Well I'm finally done and I'm dressed so I guess I better do it now._

He opened Kagome's window and was met with the searing heat of the sun magnified. _Holy crap. I think I'm gonna stay in the shade today,_ he thought as he climbed out of the window. _Guess that means walking on the street._

"What is that you're wearing?"

Inuyasha turned just in time to see Koga's fist connecting with the side of his face. He plummeted to the ground in surprise.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha spat at Koga.

"Cheap shot. Eye for an eye." said Koga with satisfaction. "I've been waiting all day. I'm surprised it took you so long to come outside but in THAT. . . I would never have expected it." Koga laughed.

"I wear this so the humans won't get suspicious," Inuyasha said blandly.

"It's stupid," said Koga truthfully. "You look like all the other humans. At least your old look was decent. I'm not here for that. I believe we have a fight to finish."

"I think we do," said Inuyasha with anticipation. _And I thought today was gonna be boring._ "Iron Reaver!" he said as he clawed the air sending blades of energy flying at Koga. He dodged it.

"Is that it? I expected more."

"You asked for it!" He charged at him and slashed. Koga used his speed to dodge the quarry. _Damn he's fast. I've got to be faster._ He repeated it again. Again, he was too slow. He stopped. _This isn't working. I need a plan. _He looked up at the Goshinboku. _Perfect._ It wasn't a hard plan or very complicated. Inuyasha tried cornering him near the tree. _Close enough. _He jumped up and used the branches like a slingshot for more speed on the way down.

Koga hadn't suspected a thing until it was too late. Inuyasha's fist had hit the side of his face and making his head spin. _Lucky punch mutt._ He hadn't given up there. Inuyasha kept coming and soon Koga was out of breath, but so was Inuyasha.

They stopped and stood at either end of the Higurashi yard. "Willing to give up yet?" Inuyasha panted.

"Over my dead body!" Koga answered back.

"Ok." He jumped at him, and took him down. He raised his arm in a finishing stance. "how bout' now?

Koga sighed. "You win this time mutt."

Inuyasha got up, ("Ha!") and helped up Koga.

"You hungry?"

0 000 00 000 0 00 0 0 00 00 0000 0000000 0

Whew! Longest chapter yet if I'm not so much mistaken! I'm proud of this one because it only took me three days this time! (YAY! The crowd goes wild!) Remember to review!

Peace out!

Nolan


	19. Sick and Tired

Thank you to all the reviewers who well, reviewed.

On with the story!

Chapter 19

Kagome was having the worst day. She was late, so she didn't have time to ask Mr. Kenji for her make-up test so she had to do the test tomorrow. She had a math test in her second class and she only found out just before she arrived at her first one. She was a nervous wreck. Even if she knew the material, it was hard. She knew she failed before she had even finished. _I've only got a month before exams! How am I ever gonna pass?_

What's worse, her friends were trying to get her a date with Hojo before lunch was through. "C'mon Kagome is there really any reason to say no?" _I can think of one about now. Inuyasha would kill him in a jealous rage. Besides, I already love Inuyasha. Back to the old excuse I guess._ "I told you guys already, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh c'mon Kagome! All we ever hear is you complaining over him! You say he's insensitive, only thinks about himself, obnoxious AND worst, abusive!" She seemed to make a pretty good point but he'd changed now. "Dump his ass!" Yuri yelled out while the others nodded.

"It's not that easy," mumbled Kagome. _Yeah, I love him._ Silence. _Wait. No smart-mouth. She's gone! _"Yes!" _At least something good came out of this day._

"Kagome are you listening to us?" asked Ami.

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well you were just saying 'Yes!' which seems completely un-related to the subject we're on." said Umi.

Bring! _Saved by the bell._ "Gotta go!"_ Thank Kami!_

0 00 00 000 00 000 00 000 000 000000 00

Kagome's day had gotten better. She understood her history class and when asked about ancient ruins she got the question right. _It's not so bad._ It was the walk home she was worried about. Her friends were no doubt going to keep trying to get her a date with Hojo. But surprisingly they had given up. They had her now labeled as a 'lost cause' and had told Hojo so. _Things are finally going my way!_

That's what she was thinking until she saw the state of the Shrine.

There were branches scattered all over the grounds and there were even some new claw marks in the sacred tree. "What the?" she managed to get out. "What happened?" she asked herself as she re-gained her composure. She decided to check the house. She opened the front door. All the leftover food on the table was gone. Even the food that was on the floor from the sits was gone. _Inuyasha ate all that by himself?_

The sound of the T.V. came from the sitting room. _I thought mom was at work._ She walked to the door and peaked in. There was Koga, his eyes glued to the T.V. He didn't even notice he wasn't alone anymore. _Well I guess it wasn't totally by himself._

She closed it quietly and went to search for Inuyasha. Somehow, she knew exactly where he would be. She crept up the stairs to the room at the top of them. She opened the door and there he was, sprawled out on her bed.

"I hate to wake him up." _He really is cute when he's asleep. It pains me to do this._ "Inuyasha?" she whispered. _C'mon Kagome, you have to do better than that._ "Inuyasha?" she said a little louder. Nothing. _Who am I kidding? I don't want to wake him and I'm sure he wouldn't want to be woken up._ She went and sat down on the bed beside him.

_I wonder._ She yawned and laid down beside her love. (A.N. I know corny.) She savoured the moment and relaxed beside Inuyasha. _I'll just rest my eyes for a couple seconds,_ she thought along with a yawn. She closed her eyes and felt sleep take her.

00 0000 0000000 000 00 0 00 0000 000 0

Inuyasha awoke with the worst stomach ache he had ever had in his life accompanied with a pretty bad headache. He felt like hell. He put his hand to his head. He was running a fever. _Crap! _He was sick. _But I never get sick. This bites!_ He tried to get up but it felt like something was holding him down. He figured he was supposed to feel like this so he tried harder. He sat up and Kagome's arm slipped off his chest and into his lap. For a second he didn't have any reaction. Then he panicked. His eyes started to dart around the room looking for answers. _What the hell did I do? What happened? Why is her hand in my crotch? _And a lot of other stuff like that. _Ok, stay calm. Just lift her hand and put it down beside her._ He did so gently. _Ok, out of the bed._ Slowly, he began to pry himself away and over her. _That's it._ His feet hit the floor and he almost lost his balance and fell back onto her. _That was close. Now, to the bathroom I guess._ He still felt like there was some kind of weight on his body. He crept to the door, opened it and closed it as he stepped out.

It was very late at night, one or two o'clock Inuyasha would say. He could still see the flickering of the television which meant Koga was still watching that damned T.V. _Even I wasn't amused for as long as he was._ He sought the bathroom. He walked down the hallway to the right. _First door on the left, first door on the left._ He opened the door and stepped. _Now, how does Kagome work this thing?_ He turned the one labelled 'C'. Instantly water flowed from the tap. He glowed with pride inside. He proceeded to wash his face and a cooling sensation ran through his face and body. It was refreshing. He looked into the mirror and gasped. He looked terrible. His eyes were sunken and had rings of grey around each one. His hair was just really messy and pell-mell. He had a nasty cough. _Well I'd better just go to sleep and hope for the best in the morning. Hopefully, a demon sickness won't last as long._

He had a heck of a time just getting down the stairs. He actually had to use the railing this time. He gave a sigh of relief and once again strode to his solitary resting place on the couch and collapsed.

0 0000 00000 000000 0000 0000 00 0 000 000 0000 0

Kagome woke up on her bed still fully dressed with no idea how she had gotten there. She vaguely remembered that she had lain down beside Inuyasha but not a lot other than that. She chalked it up to a dream seeing that Inuyasha wasn't here. _He's probably sleeping on the couch. Maybe I should 'wake him up' again. _Her smile plastered over her face once again. It was still a little dark outside but she figured the earlier the better. She checked her clock. 5:00. _Whoa. That's a little early. _She decided to get up anyway. She got up and hobbled over to her closet to fetch (fetch! HA!) another new set of clothes.

Once again, she made the walk to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She noticed something very odd when she got there. One, the water was running. Two, the light was on. Three, the door was wide open. _Mom never forgets any of those things._ "Inuyasha!" she whispered sharply. "He'll sleep where he drops, but NOW he costing us money." She was fed up. "He'll get what's coming to him," she declared in a menacing manner. With that she continued with her morning routine.

00 00000 00 00 000 00 000000 0000 00

Inuyasha really never did get to sleep. It was just so uncomfortable on that couch. And the T.V. going all night didn't help either. He was tossing and turning all night and it was really annoying. He was all sweaty from the experience and the fever. His eyes were bloodshot and now he was turning pale. He was just praying he could go back home without this cold. _Yep, I got it bad._ Now, even thinking seemed to give him a headache.

Inuyasha decided to go outside hoping it would clear his head. He sat up on the couch and tried to lift himself up. He got up all right but was dizzy from the effort. _Damn it! I'm gonna be bored today._ He gave it up and sat down again. "This sucks!"

"What sucks?"

Inuyasha turned. _Koga._ "I'm sick."

"Hmpf. I don't see the big deal. Just sleep it off," he replied simply. "Demon sickness only lasts a couple days. Usually."

"What do ya mean usually?"

"I've known a couple of my pack to be stuck with it for a week. It was a rough week."

"You don't think I'll have it for a week?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"I wouldn't think so," he said with a shrug.

Inuyasha had a sigh of relief. _Having this cold is like being next to helpless. I hate it! _

"Anyway, you should sleep if you can."

"I told you, I can't. I've already tried."

"Well try harder. I'm going outside. I can't stand it in this 'house' anymore. With that, he went to the door and. . . His stomach growled. "Actually, I'm hungry."

"Don't look at me. I don't cook. Mrs. Higurashi usually cooks while I'm here," Inuyasha defended. "I don't smell her here right now though," he added. "Sota or jii-chan either."

"Well Kagome's here right? Can't she cook?"

"Not if her life depended on it."

0 0000 000000 0000 00 00 00000 00

"So, he doesn't think much of my cooking, huh?" It was a menacing voice. You wouldn't be able to tell it had come from Kagome with her caring surface. But she could truly be evil if she wanted to. "I'll show him cooking." She held a bottle of hot-sauce in her hands. She checked her watch. "But it is weird though. Where did they go?" _5:30. I still have time. But he is sick. But he also insulted my cooking._ In the end, she decided to go through with her plan.

00 0 0000 000000 0 0000 00 000 0

"Well, she's not bad," he said truthfully, "but I like ramen better."

"Ramen?"

"Noodles. Well you'll see. So, what, are you waiting here or what?"

"Well, I do have to eat," said Koga.

"Hi?"

"Uh, Kagome, how long have you been standing there?" said Inuyasha with fear and a slight nose blockage.

"Just got here," she lied smoothly.

"I'm hungry," stated Koga.

"Ok, I'll make something." _That was easy,_ she thought.

She turned to the stove and flipped on a burner. She went to the sink and pulled out a frying pan. _Well, I could just as easily get my revenge on him if I just him over the head with this. But then it would be a lot less fun._ A smirk spread across her face as she watched the other two argue about the only thing that mattered: which one was stronger. But she had work to do. Something simple. She took a look around in the fridge and found. . . eggs! _Simple enough. Yet not too simple not to hide an extra ingredient in it._

She noticed a note on the door as she closed it. 'Took Sota and jii-chan to see your aunt. BE IN SCHOOL. Be back tonight.' There in a very loopy lettering was _Mom._ _Well that explains it._

She cracked them open and whisked them up and poured a few dashes into them. _Oh, this'll be good._ She cooked another off to the side for herself. No one knew because Inuyasha's nose was out of commission and Koga had never smelt it before.

"All done!" She handed out the plates and let them eat so she could watch.

She was going to enjoy this. Koga had nothing to do with it but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had both popped the whole thing into their mouths at about the same time. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH! KAGOME! IT BURNS MY TONGUE!" cried Inuyasha. Koga's cry was similar but less understandable.

"What do ya think of my cooking now?" She laughed at him.

He rushed up to the washroom with Koga close behind. "I'm gonna get it when I come home. Oh well." She ate her own egg, picked up her school bag from the counter where she had left it and left out the door.

000 000000 000 00 000 0000000 00 000 00000 000

Shippo woke up after a long morning of sleeping in. Sleeping in was something that he only did when Inuyasha was gone with Kagome because he always got him up to hunt in the morning. It was a ritual that Shippo hated but was something Inuyasha said would be important when he was older. He knew Inuyasha was only looking out for him but it still annoyed him that Inuyasha always got the better catch. _Soon I'll get a bigger one. Either that or he'll screw up and I'll get the bigger one,_ Shippo thought with tiredness in his mind. _I really should get up._

He opened his eyes and looked around an empty hut, save for a sleeping Kirara. She was probably enjoying the break too. He picked himself up, enjoyed a small little stretch and sniffed the air to see if he could smell lunch. _Fish again._ He sighed._ Oh well. Can't win em' all._

"So you've finally awoken," said Miroku, as he walked in holding a piece of fish.

"Yeah," Shippo yawned. "Why fish?"

"Because Kirara likes it," said Miroku a matter-of-factly as he set the fish beside her. He could tell Shippo didn't believe him. He smiled. "Inuyasha instructed me specifically to cook fish."

"Damn it," Shippo grumbled as he walked out the door. He stopped and turned to Miroku. "You enjoy making me work don't you?"

"Very much."

With that Shippo hobbled out the door mumbling something about 'you'll get yours'.

0 000 0 000 00 000 00 000000 00 0 00

This is two smaller chapters put together! Hope you all enjoyed! Remember review! I love reviews!

-Peace out!

Nolan


	20. The Return

Once more into the breach!

Chapter 20

Inuyasha and Koga were still washing their mouths and noses out twenty minutes later. "Damn, what did I do to have this happen to me?"

"It's not just you! Ah. . . ah. . . AHCHOO!"

"Well obviously, you didn't do anything! AHCHOO! It had to be me! AHCHOO!"

"How, how, AHCHOO!" Koga sniffed. "How do ya work that one out?"

"Well generally, AHCHOO! She welcomes people when they visit. I should know."

"So just cause of that, she can't do that once in a, in a, AHCHOO! In a while?"

"Never!"

"Whatever! Shut up and clean!"

0 000 00 000 0000 00 000 0000 000 0000 00000 0000

_Stupid Inuyasha. If my cooking is so bad, than why does he even eat?_ Kagome was still worried about Inuyasha and how he was to react when she got home. _Maybe I was a little hard on him, but I was angry. I know he's not going to understand._ "Miss Higurashi!"

"Yes, Mr. Kenji!"

"Daydreaming in my free time will not suffice," the teacher said sternly. "I am here giving you a second chance for this test. Do you wish me to give you detention?"

_That's all I need._ "No, Mr. Kenji. Sorry sir," she said as she bowed.

"Just don't let it happen again."

_Whew. C'mon Kagome, focus! I need this mark!_

000 00000 000 00 000000 00000 000000 0000 000 0000

"Thank you Mr Kenji!" she yelled back as she closed the door. _I think I actually did well!_

She turned around and there were her three best friends. She hadn't expected them to wait for her but she was happy just the same.

"How'd it go Kagome?" asked Ami.

"It went great! I think I aced it!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome! That's great!" said Yuri.

"Let's go get some lunch!" The bell rang. "Aaww, never mind."

"See you guys later!" and they all went to their separate classes.

000 00000 000000000 00 000 000000 000 0000 00000 0000000

"Damn it!" scowled Inuyasha.

"Come on, it wasn't so bad."

"Can you honestly say that?"

"Well, no," Koga replied. He had been trying to calm Inuyasha for hours but to no avail. "But she was obviously upset about something. Have you done anything lately?"

_What? Is that what it is? But I didn't do anything! I woke up like that! She can't blame me! But she won't think that way. Maybe I should apologize just to get it over with._ "Not lately. . ."

"Well then, what else could it have been? She had to have been listening this morning before we noticed she was there. Who's the dumb-ass who said she couldn't cook."

"I guess so." _Yeah right. What would he know about this?_

000 00000 00000000 000 000000 00000000

"So Kagome what did you get on your test?" asked Yuri.

"I got 80! A passing mark!" replied Kagome.

"That's great!" yelled Ami.

They were all walking home after a long day at school. Too bad, she'd be leaving again soon. "Well I'm home guys! I'll see you all tomorrow!" she said even though there was no chance she was going to be here tomorrow.

And now for the long walk up to the Shrine after a long school day. _Oh no, I didn't clean the Shrine! I can always get Inuyasha to do it, but maybe I shouldn't since he'll probably still be steaming from this morning. _She was pleasantly surprised when she had gotten to actually seeing the shrine. _It's spotless! It actually looks better now! But who would have done this? _She turned to see the sick Inuyasha asleep on a branch in the tree, coughing on occasion. _So, he did do this, but the question is why? I would've expected him be angry beyond belief. I'd better wake him and get him inside at any rate. It's not very good for business to have a half-demon in the Shrine's tree._

She went over and picked a stick up from the pile Inuyasha had made at the bottom of the tree. She proceeded to poke him. Gingerly at first, but when he wasn't waking she decided she had no choice but to poke harder. He stirred in his sleep and jerked suddenly out of his solitary slumber, lost his balance on the branch, and fell to the ground. "Ow! Headache!"

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Ow, not so loud!" he said as he struggled to right himself on his feet. He failed and clamoured into the tree, having to hang on to it for support. Just as he had done for her many a time, she had put his arm around her for support since she couldn't exactly give him a piggy-back ride.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"C'mon, we've got to get you inside," she said brushing his hair out of his face.

She helped him to the door, took some more of his weight and opened the door. "That's right Inuyasha, just come in from the cold concrete into the warm carpet." She helped him to the couch and sat him down there. "Ok," Kagome started, "First off, what happened to the Shrine yesterday?"

"Well, Koga and I had a . . . well a fight. Not a bad one, I was just bored and so was he, I guess."

"Ok, well why? Why would you waste all of your energy to clean up something that I would have done anyway?"

"Don't you know?" was his answer as his ears drooped down. "I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" _Now he's starting to act really weird._

"For well, whatever I did to make you angry, I guess."

Kagome sighed. "You didn't do anything. I was only angry because you said my cooking was bad."

(A.N. I'm really disappointed with my explanation with this, so please don't say anything about this in a review. I already tried to do this differently. it's actually the reason this chapter wasn't up sooner. Nothing else fitted with what I want to do with the story.)

_Stupid wolf._ "Keh." He said trying to hide his red face.

She smiled but decided to change the subject. "So, the two days are up, did you want to go back now? I mean in your condition?"

_God, I forgot._ "We should, otherwise Sango and Miroku are gonna be worried. They'll be waiting for us."

"Hey yeah, where's Koga?"

"Hell if I know. He could be anywhere in the city by now."

"Well, we can't here without him."

A flicker of annoyance passed over Inuyasha's features but she was right. They couldn't just leave him here. They would have to wait for him.

000 00000 000000000 000000 0000000

Koga was travelling back over the buildings after seeing a certain female wolf demon for the last time. _I can't stay here. I will never swallow my pride and ask her to mate me and even if I did she wouldn't. The only way to do it without totally embarrassing myself is to go back._ He liked it here, but now he wanted to go and fulfill his promise to Ayame now that he was in love. He wasn't whether it was her future self that had done this to him or whether the feelings had been there the whole time. Either way he didn't care. He needed her now. There was no getting around it.

He could now see the Shrine he had found himself at two days ago and how his love had changed here. It was incredible but it was true. His only thought was going home.

000 0000000 00000 000000 000000000 000 00000 0000

"C'mon, you gotta pack more than that!" Inuyasha practically screamed.

"Well sorry," said Kagome as she stuffed more ramen cups into the great yellow backpack. "It IS going to be heavy you know."

"You hardly walk anyway."

"That's not the point!"

"Look, let's just leave," said voice from the door.

"Koga, where you go that's was apparently so important?" inquired Inuyasha.

"That. . . that doesn't matter. Can we just go now?"

"Ooooo, hit a nerve huh?"

"Look do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Calm down! Koga's right lets leave."

"Keh."

000 0000 000000 00000 000 00000 0000000 000 0000

Finally after eating raw meat for two days, Inuyasha and Kagome would be coming back, hopefully with more ninja snacks and ramen. _Thank Kami,_ thought Shippo. Not that he minded eating raw meat but it was the work to get it. Pouncing all over and hardly ever getting anything good. Inuyasha had made sure he had trained while he was away. The monk had helped him make sure of that too. But no more! He was at least gonna to eat dinner without the stench of fish in the air. Inuyasha said he would grow to like it later but so far refused to believe it.

"Hi everybody!" came Kagome's voice echoing down from the village.

Shippo raced up back to the village to meet them and met instead what looked like a zombie Inuyasha stumbling around holding onto Kagome for support. And a Koga who had a very curious look about him indeed. Shippo couldn't read it but knew at least Koga should be jealous of Kagome's attention to Inuyasha.

"Hello, Lady Kagome and Inu-" Miroku stopped abruptly as he saw Inuyasha's appearance.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sango. "He looks awful."

"He's sick," informed Kagome. "He's actually doing better than he was before."

"He was doing worse before?"

"Yeah, but don't ask," mumbled Inuyasha.

"And how long exactly will he be this way?" asked Miroku.

"Hard to tell," Koga cut in. "I'd say no more than another day or so."

"Yes. And Koga what do we owe your presence here?"

"Relax, I'm leaving soon anyway. I went through the well. Inuyasha explained to me about it. We didn't kill each other. That's all there is to it."

"Wow I'm surprised Inuyasha kept his temper," piped up Shippo from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You better hope I don't get better runt," growled Inuyasha menacingly.

"Yeah well, I think he should rest. The sun's going down and we haven't eaten dinner yet. Did you guys cook?"

"Uh. . . no," said Sango blushing. "We were waiting for you."

"Oh, I see. Well we brought lots of ramen so it's fine."

"Good," said Koga. "I'll take my leave now. See you all later." He started into the forest and quickly disappeared.

"One less person to feed now huh?" Shippo was searching for food in the backback. "Can I have extra? I've been eating raw meat this whole time and I want something that tastes better."

"Sure Shippo. Let's just go sit Inuyasha down inside Kaede's hut."

"Let me help you, Kagome," Miroku said as he took the weight of Inuyasha from her.

"Yeah, thanks Miroku." Instantly, she felt relieved of the weight and could now move more freely. "Sango, you want to go take a bath before we cook?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get Kirara so she can let us know if Miroku is spying on us."

000 0000000000000000 000 000000 000 00000 000 00000 0000 000

I'll leave it there for now. Not as long as the last one but I got it up now. Once again I encourage questions from all of you readers out there. Please continue to do it.

-Peace out!

Nolan


	21. The Attack

Upon re-reading my last chapter again, I realized I made many spelling and grammar mistakes. I apologize for that.

On with the story!

Chapter 21

"So, did anything interesting happen?" Sango asked as she sat down in the stream.

"Well, nothing reall- Kikyo's finally gone!" she exclaimed.

"Really? That's great! You can finally think to yourself now!" Sango cheered out. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "But I actually meant anything between you and Inuyasha."

"Um. . . no." she blushed out. "Nothing happened," she lied. "Same old, Inuyasha."

"Well, that isn't what you're making it seem like," Sango teased.

"Well alright, fine, but you'd better not laugh."

"Oh, trust me I won't," she said as she smiled to herself.

0000000000 000 00000 0000000000000000 0000 00000 00000000

"Wow, that sounds so. . . romantic," said Sango with awe.

"Oh yeah, falling asleep with a sick half-demon. Really romantic," said Kagome sarcastically. "I know he didn't find it romantic. Probably creepy more than anything."

"Well it's just an opinion!"

"Okay, Miss Romantic, what did you do for the last two days?"

"The same things we did the first night," she said as she smiled again.

0 00000 0 0000 000 0000000 0000 000000000000000000 000000 0

"Wow!" was all Kagome could muster.

"So, that bad huh?"

"No! It's really. . . well romantic!" she snuffed out with stars in her eyes.

"You really think so?" said a stunned Sango.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well, would you?"

"Of course not. I think you two were made for each other," Kagome reassured her.

"Thanks Kagome."

"That's what friends are for."

"Ooo, I hope I'm not pregnant yet."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Don't worry about it for now. We'll help if the time comes."

"Thanks again Kagome."

0 0000000000 00 000000 0000000000 0 00000000 000 00000000 00000 0

"So, you fell asleep on the 'bed' thing and you woke up like that?"

"Yes, I just told you didn't I?"

"Inuyasha, I'm just having a hard time believing that you did nothing to-" started Miroku.

"I didn't do anything! I'm telling you I woke up like that. I don't know what she was thinking, I just know she did," said an irritated Inuyasha.

They were discussing what happened inside Kaede's hut.

"Well Inuyasha, you haven't exactly been the romantic type. Miroku, I think he's telling the truth. I mean, it had to be an accident. How else could Kagome be in bed with him?" said Shippo seriously.

Miroku kept a serious tone about him. "Maybe you're right."

"See he's ri- HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Inuyasha," drawled Miroku in a bored tone. "Well I'm off."

"You're leaving me here with this headache," he said pointing to Shippo. "Besides, where are you going?"

"No where." He said as he stalked out. He pulled a 180 and came back in almost immediately.

"What happened?" asked Shippo.

"Kirara's outside."

"Stupid lecher," laughed Inuyasha.

"Well at least I'm not helpless," retorted Miroku.

Inuyasha just turned away.

"That shut em' up," said Shippo who standing precariously on Miroku's shoulder.

"Now you'd really better hope I don't get better," he growled as he tried to reach Shippo with Tessaiga's sheath.

"Don't let him get me!" he said as he crawled behind Miroku's neck.

00 000000 0000 00000 000 000000000 0000 00000000000 00 000000 0

The girls were dressing, unaware that a Miasma was rolling in around them encircling the clearing. It ominously became thick and soon it seemed to go on forever. "Kagome, look."

Kagome looked up to see the rolling fog around them. "Sango?" The fog seemed to swallow her friend and she could no longer feel her presence. "Sango!" The Miasma around her dissipated to cover only the outside of the clearing.

"How curious of us to meet here, Kagome." Kagome turned and saw a very detailed outline in the fog that could only have belonged to one person. "Naraku."

"Yes." His figure came through the fog. "Why hello there Kagome. What would bring all the way out here so far away from Inuyasha today?" Kagome said nothing. "Not very chatty tonight are you?" Kagome eyes were searching the ground for her arrows. _C'mon where are they?_

"Looking for your weapon are you? That will not save you Kagome. It is futile. I am not here to waste your time so please let me be straight to the point." Naraku re-made his finger into a tentacle and shoved it into and through Kagome's shoulder where it covered itself in blood.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's scream could be heard throughout the forest as once again the smell of her blood filled the air in a blinding stench that Inuyasha feared over every other smell he could remember.

0 00000 0000 000000000 0000 00000000000 000 00000 0

"INUYASHA!" was the blood-curdling scream that met his ears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha leapt up with new-found strength and flew out the door not even pausing to think about his two friends who were now barely outside the hut. The smell of Kagome's blood had met his nose and his sprint became even more urgent. He saw a crumpled heap on the ground that resembled someone. . . "Sango!" he stopped to see if she was alive. "Sango! Wake up!"

She stirred. "Help Kagome!" she cried in a rasped voice.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Miasma," was all she said before she passed out.

_Oh no, not Miasma. Kagome hang on!_ He continued his search into the forest with a speed rivalling Koga's. His nose told him he was getting closer and that Kagome had already lost a large quantity of blood. "KAGOME!" He came to a clearing where the smell of her blood was overwhelming. _There's no Miasma here though. Is it gone? _He saw her pale form on the ground and made for her when a tentacle shot out in front of him and threw him back him into woods.

He broke some branches on the way down and managed to pry himself off the ground in his weakened state. "Inuyasha, how nice of you to join us. I have been waiting for you."

"Naraku! You bastard! What did you do to her!"

"Come now, jumping to conclusions are we Inuyasha?"

"Shut up!" He drew Tessaiga. "Now move you son of a bitch! Get away from her!"

"Now, what fun would that be?"

"I SAID GET AWAY!"

"Hmpf. Why don't you fight for her then, hhmm? Or are you a little too under the weather for that?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku had run into the clearing.

"Miroku! Get Kagome out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"Inuyasha I'll help-"

"Monk! Get her out! You don't have time for this!" Miroku continued to heave Kagome's arm around his shoulders.

"Being noble Inuyasha?" said Naraku in an amused voice.

"SHUT UP!" He swung the Tessaiga. "WIND SCAR!" The blast wave was totally absorbed by Naraku's barrier.

This gave Naraku an opening. Inuyasha was totally off-guard in his attempt to distract Naraku. "Kagura!"

Kagura stepped out from behind a tree behind Inuyasha and waved her fan. "Dance of Blades!" The blades ripped and sliced at Inuyasha's back and his blood spilt onto the ground. He dropped to a knee leaning on the Tessaiga. He groaned in pain. His face was totally covered by his hair which was now stained with specks of blood and tangled with branches.

He lifted his head. "It's going to take more that to kill me!" he groaned out as he stepped onto his two feet once more. "Naraku!"

"Dance of Blades!" The blades sliced at his back once more and this time they seemed to have no effect.

This time, he laughed as crystals covered his sword. "Adamant Barrage!" The crystals were like needles as they flew at Naraku with great speed.

"Until next time Inuyasha! I've got what I need. Ha ha ha!"

Naraku and Kagura looked deeply amused as they flew off into the distance and became tiny dots in the sky.

"Unh," he dropped to his knees. "Kagome," he whispered as the ground came flying up and his vision faded to black.

000000000000000 000 000000000 000 000000 00000 00

"She's not getting any better is she?"

"No, Shippo, I'm afraid not."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He was back inside Kaede's hut. He started to sit up. "Miroku!" was Shippo's voice.

Miroku turned to him. "Inuyasha?" He held him down. "Inuyasha don't sit up."

"What's wrong? Why isn't she getting better?" He turned his head to see Kagome looking even more pale than she was at the clearing. "Why!"

"I don't know. But I know it is the jewel that is causing this."

He looked back at Miroku. "How do you know?"

"The jewel shard has since turned black and is now housed in Kagome's body. The two fused before our eyes. I know she is in tremendous pain because of it. She hasn't spoken to us, I'm not sure she has the strength to do that. I've tried all manner of spells to separate the two but the evil is too strong. I don't understand it. I've never seen anything like it."

"Naraku," said Inuyasha with malice.

"Yes."

Inuyasha stayed sitting. "Let me up."

"Inuyasha you can't do-"

"What would you expect me to do? I can't sit here and watch it." Miroku let him up and Inuyasha could feel how weak he truly was. "Miroku. . . Just do what you can for her." He paused to regain himself. "Where's Kaede?"

"I am here Inuyasha," She declared as she entered the room.

"Help Kagome with whatever you can do. Please."

"What are ye going to do?"

"I don't know. I've got to find Naraku. He's the cause of this."

"Aye, Inuyasha." He could tell by her tone of voice that this was going to be next to impossible, especially in his current condition. "You are not fully healed yet so try to conserve your energy Inuyasha."

"I'll try." He turned to Kagome and knelt beside her. "Bye, Kagome." He brought her limp form up and he kissed her.

"Inuyasha come back," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm not sure, that's an option. . ."

"Come back. . ."

"Kagome, I've got to go." He put her back down and walked out the hut's door without a look back. He couldn't bear to do it. "Goodbye," he heard as he let the hut.

000 0000 00000000000000000000 000 00000000000000000

Till next time everybody! I think the next chapter's going to be the last for this story. I know I didn't close ouit a lot of the relationships but I need to free up for school. Not sure about a sequel yet, not that people would read it, I need to know that. If you feel like you want a sequel, tell me. I'm going to be working on a new story but I'm not exactly sure when it's going to be posted. Remember to review!

-Peace out!

Nolan


	22. The End

Hey everyone! Straight to the point, although please remember if you want a sequel, if you think I should do it, tell me, or if you think I shouldn't do it in a million years, please be my guest and tell me.

Chapter 22

Inuyasha strode to the forest tree line, but refused to look back at the place he called home. True, he really never had a home but here would be the closest place for it to be. _I'm going to miss it here. _He pictured it in his mind instead of taking that one last look. He couldn't bare it. "Inuyasha!" It was Sango.

"What is it Sango?" he asked without turning around.

"Kagome wants you to have this." She shoved flat and flexible something into his hands and didn't stay and tell him goodbye. She went back into the hut and to be with Kagome. He looked down at his hand. "What's this?" he said as he studied it's front. Unknown to Inuyasha, it was a picture. It was her last school picture that she was available to do since she came to the feudal era. He just figured it was something to bring him luck. _Thanks Kagome._ He tucked it inside his kimono. He took a moment to look at the village instead of trying to picture it. Now, he knew that he had needed it. He smiled and a tear ran down his cheek at the same time.

He decided it was now or never. He began his journey. He first returned to the clearing where he had fought Naraku. There was dried blood everywhere, some snapped trees and many slices in the ground due to the waves of energy thrown around. It looked like a war-zone. You wouldn't think it was only three people that had caused all the damage.

He gazed into the horizon where Naraku and Kagura had disappeared. _I will find you, Naraku, and I will kill you._

00000000000000 000 0000000 000000000000000000000 000 0

"So how was Inuyasha, Miroku?" asked Sango.

"You know him. He hides his feelings."

"I mean physically, you lecher."

"He was terrible. I'm having doubts." He paused and looked away. "I'm not sure he's coming back Sango. I know it's not very nice to say so, but. . ." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I don't think he's coming back either. So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure there's anything we can do."

"We can't sit back and do nothing!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. I promised I'd stay here and take care of Kagome."

"I didn't say anything. I could go!"

"Sango, I'm sorry. I can't let you do that."

"He is right child," said Kaede who was sitting in a corner of the hut. "There is nothing we can do. If Inuyasha cannot stop Naraku, Kagome will not live."

"But. . ."

"There's nothing we can do."

00000000000 000 0000 00000000 0000 000 000000000 0000 00

Dusk was setting in, and Inuyasha had barely been travelling a day when he smelt the stench of Naraku. It seemed this was his plan all along, just to get Inuyasha alone, with none of his friends there with him, only it couldn't have gone any better with Inuyasha sick and unable to heal fast enough. His back, though partly healed, was still tender and stingy. He still had blood in his hair from the night before.

He only had to travel a few more minutes to see Naraku's castle in the distance. _This is trap and I have no choice but to play into his hands._ He walked right up to the gate and pushed on it. _The barrier is even gone._ He drew Tessaiga and walked into a huge gloomy courtyard. The stone was crumpled and worn and the walls were a grey colour. _This is creepy._ He couldn't even see the opposite walls of it; it was covered in a shroud of mist and fog.

Inuyasha's eyes fell upon a building near the center of the yard that looked like it could have been an emperor's quarters. In it, sat Naraku. "Finally, you show your face half-demon." His voice was accommodating and welcoming, but he knew it was an act.

"What are you doing to Kagome!"

"Whatever, do you mean Inuyasha?" he said innocently.

"You bastard! WHAT are you doing to her!"

"Oh, so that's what you mean," he teased. "I used her life to cause her death." He paused. "Her blood has combined with the jewel and is causing her demise as we speak." He smiled sadistically.

_That's how he's doing it!_ "Leave her alone! Your fight is with me!"

"I don't think so." Suddenly his voice turned business like. "Kagura, Hakudoshi!"

The two had come over the walls on either side of him. _This isn't gonna be easy._ "Attack!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the way hoping to make them hit each other but it seemed they had planned for it. They each stopped and rocketed into the air to his height. Inuyasha couldn't block one attack AND the other. He blocked Hakudoshi's lance and Hakudoshi smiled at him. He knew why. He looked to Kagura. He tried to move out of the way of her Dance of Blades and succeeded partly. They skinned him near his the right side of his ribs. He pushed off from Hakudoshi and landed about 20 metres away from each of them.

"What's the matter Naraku? Can't fight me yourself?"

"You're not worth the effort," he replied indifferently. "Attack!" shouted Naraku again.

Hakudoshi was the more dangerous one with his lance then Kagura with her wind. _I can dodge the wind if I have enough speed._ So he again opted to block Hakudoshi's attack and dodge Kagura's. He pushed off of him and got skinned again just below his left knee. _I can't keep doing this. I'll be cut to shreds by the time I can do something._ He landed again. He let out a growl of frustration.

"Attack!" He needed to keep blocking Hakudoshi's attacks because that lance could go thought and through his body. He again tried to dodge the Dance of Blades, but this time, he got sliced all along his whole right shin bone. It was deep. He had a lot of trouble landing on it.

Apparently, they didn't want Inuyasha to recover because Naraku had ordered them to attack right after he landed. Inuyasha was getting fed up with this. "WIND SCAR!"

"Kanna!" Kanna had stepped out from the shelter of the emperor's quarters. Inuyasha watched as his Wind Scar was sucked into her mirror and for one brief second, time stood still and then his Wind Scar was sent back at him. He was forced to move quickly as his Wind Scar sailed past him and destroyed the wall behind him.

He was already starting to feel weak. _I need to finish this now! What if. . . _"Attack!" shouted Naraku again. They once again flew at him. This time, he blocked Hakudoshi's attack, took a hand off of Tessaiga, grappled Hakudoshi's lance and by this time Kagura had sent her Dance of Blades at them both. He moved Hakudoshi into the way of the attack so he would take the blast. Hakudoshi was disintegrated into pieces.

"Yes!" Inuyasha had gotten Hakudoshi. Naraku's laughter rang through the grounds. Inuyasha felt a stabbing pain in his back. Hakudoshi had stabbed him with his lance and now the blade was sticking out of his chest. _How?_ he thought with anguish. "You really should pay more attention in battle Inuyasha," he heard Hakudoshi say. He looked over on the ground where the other Hakudoshi was and all that was laying there was a wooden figure with a silver white hair dangling from it. _A Demon puppet. Of course. _Hakudoshi twisted the blade around in his stomach. Inuyasha growled as his demon side began to take over. "Enough!" yelled Naraku. "As much fun as that may be, I want him to watch as I absorb him."

_So that's his plan, it wasn't to kill me; it was to absorb my power!_ "Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to wriggle free. _It can't end here!_ Ultimately, though it was futile. Hakudoshi had taken out his lance and tossed it aside. Tessaiga lay abandoned on the ground. Hakudoshi and Kagura were now carrying him to the emperor's quarters. _Kagome!_ Inuyasha just couldn't get free for his captor's grip. They slammed him down on the hard floors. Naraku had shown his true form again. A swirling mass of tentacles was now his lower body. He tried to get up but he just didn't have the strength. _I guess this is the end._

He had taken out his picture of Kagome and was studying it. _I'm so sorry Kagome._ A tear ran down and fell on the corner of it. Immediately, the tear began to glow pink and emanate from the picture. "Huh?" The light engulfed Inuyasha's body and all his injuries were healed. Inuyasha tucked away the picture and hopped onto his feet but the others were watching the light.

The light had flown up into the air and formed into an arrow and flew through and through Naraku's heart and faded away. "I understand," said Inuyasha with a realization. He dipped his hand into some of his blood on the floor. "Blades of Blood!" he yelled and directed it at Naraku's heart.

"NNOOOO!" Naraku as Inuyasha jumped up to his height and reached into where his Blades of Blood had pierced him and pulled out the tainted jewel. "It's been fun but see ya!" he yelled as he ran into the courtyard.

"STOP HIM!" Naraku yelled out. "HE HAS THE JEWEL!"

Hakudoshi and Kagura were in pursuit when Inuyasha had picked up Tessaiga and sheathed it. He continued to run for his life, he hopped over the gates and into the forest where he could travel much faster and lose them more easily. _Just keep running, Kagome's waiting._

000 000000 0000 0000000 00000 000000 00000 0000

Inuyasha traveled much faster without his injuries and soon he had lost them. It took him only half a day to return to Kaede's village. Sango was outside fidgeting when she saw him coming. "MIROKU! It's Inuyasha!"

Miroku had come out of the hut looking hysterical. "Inuyasha! Hurry we mustn't a moment to spare!" Inuyasha landed with his usual grace and ran inside the hut after Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku it's tainted."

"Yes, I've already figured it out! Now hurry, give it here." Inuyasha passed him the jewel and placed it a bowl of clear liquid and muttered a few words of prayer and the darkness in the jewel seeped into the water turning it black and Miroku placed his hand in and took out a pure jewel, almost complete.

"Almost there. . ." Miroku now held it about two inches above Kagome's heart and it began to glow once more. The jewel liquefied and ran through Miroku's hands and fused within Kagome. "Uh. . ."

"What did you do something wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I've done it fine, it's just. . ."

"Spit it out!"

"That wasn't supposed to happen. The jewel is. . . inside Kagome again."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't read something right, but I thought the pure jewel would purify the one inside of Kagome."

"But, how is that possible?" asked Sango.

"I don't know," responded Miroku.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha had noticed her eyes flickering and was now at her side. "Kagome?" She opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I'm here, you're fine now."

"Sango, what do you say give them their space?" At that the two of them left the hut.

"Inuyasha what happened?"

"Well. . . it's a long story. How about I tell to you over some ramen?"

"Ramen." She smiled. "Sure."

Inuyasha got up and walked out the hut's door.

"Hey Miroku! Where's Shippo?"

She chuckled._ That's my Inuyasha._

00000000000000 000 000000000 000 0000000 0000000000 00

This was the best chapter I've even written! Not the longest, but it was the best fight scene I've ever written. I wrote it almost ALL in one night too.

Until the sequel, maybe. . . well probably. Remember I need to know if you guys want it. Here's where it stands right now. Yes 02 No 00

Thank you for all your support,

Nolan


	23. Notice

Hey everybody, the responce was about 20 Yes- 3 No. Just letting you all know I'm trying for a storyline for the sequel. It will be probably be called 'Inuyasha's Power'. If anything changes I'll let you all know! Thank you all for your support! I will notify if anything changes.

Nolan


	24. Another Notice

I'm changing the name of the next sequel from 'Inuyasha's Power' to 'Desires' but it's going to be the same basic storyline that I had chosen before this. **I'VE POSTED IT NOW**, so for those of you who don't have me on author alert, this is for all of you. THIS IS IMPORTANT. Again thanks for all the support! Please continue to read my stuff! So the new story is called 'Desires.' Look for it.

Peace out!

Nolan


	25. ANOTHER NOTICE SORRY

I sorry all of my faithful readers but I had to re-post the sequel to this one. Nothing has changed the story's name is still 'Desires' but I'm afraid you might not find it. I will look in on this however and notify you if the problem persists.

Thanks!

Nolan


	26. KILL ME NOW, SO MUCH TROUBLE

I'm FINALLY happy to confirm, I HAVE fixed the problem on the sequel! It will now show up to ALL readers and will continue! The original re-post had been corrupted and would show up sparingly, if at all. But finally!

Nolan


	27. Chapter 27

**My Top Five Favourite Songs of ALL-Time**

**Nolan Mcleod**

**Number 5: Guns n' Roses – Sweet Child O' Mine**

I like this particular song simply because of the great music that seems to be packed into it. The vocals are just amazing and mesmerizing. The guitar riff is at the beginning the stuff of dreams if not just recognizable, everything just sounds so perfect and in harmony. It is easily one of the most memorable songs for me.

**Number 4: Breaking Benjamin – Rain**

This song is very representative of how I want to live. I want to live and die knowing that I was a happy person and that I had no regrets. The song is also very inspirational and I can feel a lot of emotion streaming from the lyrics. The fact that it is derived from a short children's song is very appealing somehow.

**Number 3: The Cult - Seashell Sanctuary**

This song has a great beat and is very uplifting. The beginning riff is again very familiar and uplifting to the listener.

**Number 2: Nine Inch Nails – Hurt**

The amount of emotion incorporated into the song is very appealing to me personally and it just seems like the singer is weeping. It is an emotional song for me.

**Number 1: Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own – U2**

U2 is arguably one of the most successful bands of all time and this song to me is proof of that. Bono is excellent, the bass seems so. . . perfect, no other word for it I guess. People can take it a make it their own which is always a very valuable part of a song and music in general. It is very therapeutic and passionate.

**Nolan Mcleod**


End file.
